Adaption and Connection
by FF lurker
Summary: Gohan begins his highschool life and meets a certain girl. As they find they have more in common than they expected, the closer they become.
1. Behind the Scenes

Adaption and Connection.  
Actually my second G/V story. Have not previously posted here. I mostly like to read what others have come up with, but decided to share this. I have more and if there is any interest, I can continue.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
School? Real school? His mother had told him that she decided it was time for him to get out and see the world, see a world he had no experience of. All he knew of this world, or the others he had seen in his seventeen years, were battles, terrible battles with terrible costs. Perhaps seeing regular life will be a good change, 'I mean' he thought 'what kind of trouble can it be? It is only high school.' Little did he know that he was in for quite a surprise, and that his experience from battle would come in handy. But he knew he could adapt.  
  
He had adapted before. In fact Son Gohan had gotten used to change. He had never expected to be able to get over his fathers death, but he had. Sure talking about him would still make him sad, but after several years of depression he finally understood why Goku had stayed dead, and forgave him, and more importantly himself. It was what was expected of him. It was his way of making up the terrible mistake that cost the world its greatest hero. He would listen now because he did not before. He listened to his mother and studied, he had studied so much that his mother had not been an active participant in his schooling for years. Gohan had leaned things that were beyond everyone he knew save his teacher, Bulma, who had sent him his lessons and tests from a local university since he was 14. As far as education, all that Gohan really needed to finish any number of degrees around West Capital University was to show up and file for a diploma. But he didn't, he just kept on studying, cause that was all that was expected at this point.  
  
Gohan kept training, because that was what his father's friends expected of him. Training came a distant third to his studies and his family but there still was time to fight Vegeta once a week, and meditate with Piccolo an hour a day. He kept himself just barely ahead of The saiya-jin no ouji in strength, but beneath him in skill or determination, because that was where he was supposed to be. So he complied, he did not push to that new plateau ( I wonder what that could be?) he could feel in the middle of a session in the Briefs' training GR, because he knew it was there in case of emergency, and he was not expected to be that strong. Not yet.  
  
And then there was the one thing that was not expected of him, all that he was to his younger brother Goten. He was more that just a big brother to the boy, he was part father, the one who taught him all of the education handed down by their mother, chi chi, and the one who taught him all he knew from their father, Goku. He was all he could be for the boy, not because they all expected it of him, but because he was responsible. The well-being of Son Goten was his final act of penance for a moment of anger, and conceit. The obedience to the rest of them was just a part of it, the smallest part, just a holdover from when the boy was a baby, and all of his responsibilities for the child were simple. Not like now where he had to help raise his brother. Like now, when he worried about him always, and tried to show him the ways he had learned from his father, not just fighting, or education, but how to be a good person. It was the most important lesson of all from Son Goku.  
  
Gohan did such a good job. Of course like any other obsession he could not see how well he did, and he was constantly trying to do better. And that was the real reason he could not see what Goten needed most now, room to grow. And their mother knew this, and she knew that it was time for Gohan to become a man now, his own man. So he was enrolled in Orange Star High School as a 3rd year. (even though if you didn't count the year in the room of spirit and time he was only 16)  
  
So Gohan Prepared to start class a week after he was informed by his mother.  
  
--more to come, I suppose. 


	2. A Good Day for Learning

Notes: I did not add this chapter earlier because after I read the first one, I really wanted to add a similar one for Videl. I decided to just make sure we get her exposition in the rest of the story, to meet her as Gohan does. So here we get our first looks at the heroine of the piece.  
Chapter two:  
  
And so the last week of his old life was spent on preparations for school. The customary supplies and clothes shopping were handled by Chi-Chi, while Gohan would spend his time with Bulma learning about how school worked. In truth Bulma hesitated to tell the boy too much about the real workings or social classes, since such things were subject to change. The underlying ideas could be helpful, but instead she stuck to protocol and tips on fitting in.  
  
Then quickly came the day for Gohan to go to school. He had been to the city twice before in the week since the big announcement of his mother's. Both times he had seen crimes in progress, both times he quickly went super and dealt with the offenders. So it was little surprise that he found his head start for school that day spent on a bank robbery. The surprising part was first off, what kind of bank robbers got up this early? Even he was tired, but the most surprising was after his heroics.  
  
"Hey you!" Exclaimed a girl running down the street adjacent to the alley he ducked into to change back to normal. " Did you see the bank robbery over there?" She asked pointing back over the way she came from.  
  
"No, I just took a wrong turn down this alleyway, is anyone hurt?" Replied Gohan.  
  
"No, its just this new hero saved the day and I missed it, I already talked to one witness..." Just then the girl noticed the outfit Gohan had on, a variation of her schools supposed uniform, the only difference being the reddish-brown pants. 'That is what this Golden Haired Warrior is said to have worn today... if he had golden hair it would be him.' She thought.  
  
As she came remarkably close to uncovering her prey, Gohan noticed her OSH badge and asked her " Hey, you must go to my school. I am new, and this is my first day. Could you show me the way?"  
  
"Sure no prob, by the way, My name is Videl, of course." Replied the girl with the white tee shirt, black shorts and boots, herein know as Videl, and Videl's trademark outfit respectively.  
  
"Hi my name is Gohan of course." Mistakenly taking Videl's comment of her fame as some sort of slang as he extended his hand in greeting. He shook her hand gently as he could, noting her strong grip and ki, but most of all her remarkable eyes and gentle smile that built to a quick laugh.  
  
Videl laughed off Gohan's "of course" comment as a joke. And then commented on his outfit. "You know those aren't required anymore, right? Just a holdover from a more formal time."  
  
"I know, but as my mother says 'just because something is only recommended it does not mean that you should consider it unnecessary'. I think it gives some professionalism, plus I live very far out of the city and do not know the fashions so well, confidentially." He added with a wink as they started to walk to school. She smiled again and led the way.  
  
As they compared schedules, finding they had the same class(es) Gohan revealed more of his Son naïveté about the workings of high school.  
  
"Well I have never been to school before but I talked to a friend of my mothers about it, she went to high school. And read all about high school in this book, here." he said pulling out his 'High School for dummies' book.  
  
Videl looked at him, almost sure he was joking. Then after seeing he was serious, became actually concerned for the kid. Videl grabbed the book and threw it in a trashcan they passed.  
  
"You are in way over your head. Tell you what, you stick with me and I'll watch out for you." She explained as Gohan looked longingly back at the trash and his lost book. 'Poor guy, he is gonna be eaten alive if I don't really watch out for him. I am not sure why I am so concerned, must be my concerns as a crime fighter.' She thought as she spoke.  
  
"Gee thanks a lot Videl, I sure am lucky to meet a nice girl like you, on my first day even!" Gohan replied wholeheartedly. 'Who needs a book when I have a nice, pretty guide like this?'  
  
This comment and general attitude of Gohan towards her caused Videl to pause and think. Had anyone been this nice to her that was not directly meant as a way to get in with her father? Even then it had been phony and insincere. The thought gave her pause as she stopped to look at Gohan. She was sure he was being genuine but had to ask anyway.  
  
Before she could Gohan turned back to her, noticed the mood change and asked, "Are you OK Videl?"  
  
This got the attention of two blondes heading into the school past them, the boy and the girl turned to see if their friend was there.  
  
"Gohan, you are being so nice to me, are you just trying to make a good impression to meet my dad?" Videl asked quiet enough that only Gohan could hear, wishing for the negative to be true way too much for her own liking, but still wanting to know too much to care.  
  
"Gee Videl I don't know, you seem like a nice person, besides you are my first friend at this new school, why should I not be nice to you?" Gohan replied at the same volume as the question, brightening her sad expression, before continuing at the normal volume as the two blondes came back to greet Videl. "Besides who is your dad that I might want to use you to meet him? Is he famous or something?"  
  
Videl nearly collapsed under the weight of the question in shock, as the blonde boy pushed past her to Gohan and answered the question for her. "Don't you know this is Videl SATAN?"  
  
"Oh, I just met her, she did not mention her last name, nice to meet you, Videl Satan. I am Son Gohan." He responded, obviously not making a connection the other three teens around him expected.  
  
"As in MISTER SATAN...." Added the blonde girl appearing behind the new boy.  
  
....  
  
"The man who saved the world..." The boy.  
  
...  
  
"This city is named after him, he is the most famous man in the world" The girl.  
  
"Thanks to papa's stupid publicity machine." Murmured Videl too quiet for human ears, but not for Saiyan's, at the break for Gohan's expected response. He did get it at this break but was too distracted by Videl's statement.  
  
...  
  
"He is the one who defeated cell!" Replied an exacerbated pair of blonde teens.  
  
"Oh, I guess someone must have done that, huh?" Replied Gohan, drawing heavily on the legendary Son naïveté to get him past this slip up. " So it was this Mr. Satan guy? Cool. Must be great to have a hero for a father Videl." As Gohan said that he had a vision of Cell swatting Mr. Satan away as the fly he was.  
  
"What have you been living in the woods for the last 7 year?" Replied the blonde student stereo as the group continued moving into the school and to class.  
  
"Actually yes, and all my life, except for a few trips. The 439 east Mountain area, you ever been out my way?" Replied Gohan simply.  
  
"What?" Replied all three of his companions as they reached what was to be their classroom.  
  
"You must be kidding. Isn't that is over a thousand kilometers from here!" (621.37 miles, ~540 nautical miles fyi) Replied the girl soon to be known as Erasa.  
  
"Yeah, good thing I stay with my relatives in Western Capital, during the week, it is much closer." Covered Gohan. "By the way my name is Gohan." He said introducing himself to the blondes. The boy hrumphed and walked to his desk.  
  
"Don't mind him I'm Erasa and that is Sharpner. He's always like that."  
  
"Alright class, now settle down." Came the teachers voice from the front of the room behind Erasa Gohan and Videl. "Son, are you supposed to be here?" He asked Gohan as the girls and the rest of the class sat.  
  
"Yes sir. I just transferred here. Here is my paper work."  
  
"A yes son, Son hehe" he laughed at the terrible joke to himself. " Perfect scores on your entrance exams? You all could learn a thing or two from Mr. Son here. Please introduce yourself." Replied the teacher who did not bother to give his name.  
  
"OK, good morning class. My name is Son Gohan, I live very far away from here but stay at my relatives in the Western Capital. I have already met some of you and look forward to meeting you all." The teacher nodded as he pointed to the empty seat on the end of the second from the top level that was next to Sharpner, Videl and Erasa when he started up the stairs, extra slow like he was told, but was Sharpner, Erasa and Videl by the time he got to the top.  
  
While he was talking to the teacher a thought occurred to Videl. She was thinking about the history of the Tenkaichi Budokai that her fathers bragging had forced her to study. 'Son Gohan' said a couple of time and a new question caused her to practically throw Erasa out of her seat to trade, which she complied with a giggle. By the time Gohan slowly walked up the stairs Videl quietly whispered her question to Gohan. "What is your fathers name?"  
  
"He is gone, now, but his name was Goku." Gohan whispered back as he turned to pay attention to the class. Videl did not speak again even through the breaks, she just eyed him from time to time. He barely noticed though with all the talk of the Golden Haired Warrior or Gold fighter for short, floating within the grasp of his Saiyan hearing. The fact was she was staring at him nonstop. Although she truly meant to be glaring at the boy, she just couldn't.  
  
In gym Videl resolved to ask Gohan if he had a famous father too but there was an incident with a stolen home run and a baseball to the head that took precedence, beginners luck indeed. On her way back from gym Videl started to think about Gohan. ' There is something going on with him. It seems like Gohan is hiding something. That alone leads me to suspect something, but there is something else there. I just cannot put my finger on it. It's the way he acts, too nice, too ready to accommodate everyone else. It just is not right. I am not sure which idea I prefer, that he is hiding something or he is just that genuine.' As she got back to class in time to try to question Gohan, an earthquake he attributed to his stomach greeted her.  
  
"Wow, one more class till lunch still? I am starving!" Gohan cried out in that way that he inherited from his father with the appetite, high and whiney but not offsetting. It just forced you to feel sorry for him, crying out like a starving man who has not eaten for days.  
  
"How long has it been since you ate, Gohan?" Was the only question possible from Videl. 'Oh sure you are all suspicious of the boy and all you can do feel sorry for him and his hunger? No matter how cute it may be you really have to stick to your task, find out about Gohan!' She berated.  
  
"Since breakfast." Gohan replied after a thought, amazed at how he had lasted this long.  
  
Videl had to catch herself from collapsing at the comment. 'It is like since breakfast is as long as a week without food the way he said that.' She thought before deciding to get back to her task, learning more about Gohan. 'Why is he so suspicious? Why does it seem like he is hiding something? How is he so... so.... captivating. That is not the right word, is it?' She thought confusing herself, before regaining her resolve about the question that had been bothering her all morning.  
  
"Say, Gohan I was..."  
  
"Alright class... settle down. Ah we have a new student today, welcome to Intro to Calculus I am Professor Stone from WCU, um what was your name again?"  
  
"Son Gohan sir!"  
  
"Hmm, lets see, Son? You the same Son who graded my papers last semester?"  
  
"Um... yes sir?" Gohan replied hesitantly, regretting that he made some money for his mother's birthday present over the summer by grading graduate level math papers by mail. It was the universities way of trying to get him to come out to be a TA on his way to becoming part of the staff out there. 'Well at least more educational recognition will shy away any real trouble with my past or future of crime fighting.'  
  
"Well, Son I hardly think you need this class, you could probably teach this class better than me, since you relate to the students better. Maybe I will have you do a lecture later in the year to prepare you for your future with us at WCU."  
  
"No thank you sir." Gohan replied in fear of the looks he was already getting.  
  
"I can see the need to stay on the same level with your friend in high school, just think about it. Well onto the problems from last night..."  
  
"Wow, little lord of the perfect test scores, you sure do have all the connections." Whispered Sharpner as the guest teacher kept droning on about math.  
  
"Hey Sharpie! You better be nice to him, he can get you in trouble now!" replied Erasa.  
  
As the little conversation began the professor gave Gohan a look, but decided that if he was to recruit this bright young boy for his institution the last thing he needed was to cause him trouble. Gohan saw this and decided not to press his luck in that regard and was about to speak up when Videl interjected for him.  
  
"Wow Gohan, the Prof. must really like you for not yelling at you three for talking." Said Videl quiet enough, but getting the attention of the two who were really talking to stop.  
  
"But Videl, I was not talking." Replied Gohan, a little too loud, earning an "Ahem" from the Professor before he continued. Although this time there were no further interruptions.  
  
Next time: Lunch and the rest of the school day. *********************************************************  
  
End Notes: I am going to use the FF standard locations, even though all the translated daizenshuu I have seen put West City, or Western Capital at least 10 times as far from Satan City or Mt Paozu as they are from each other. So instead of halfway around the world, WC and therefore CC are about an hour or two away from SC making it a good place to claim to commute from. (db-unlimited.net has a nice daizenshuu map if reference would help)  
  
Erasa's shock and Sharpener's taunt or Gohan in class come straight from my fansub (lawyer types: if it wasn't obvious from the existence of this FF I would love to buy these eps on dvd, just make em!). I plan to shy away from choosing an American or Japanese school style, hence class(es) comment, is mostly immaterial anyway.  
  
Names: I like Mr. Satan, Son Gohan and Videl Satan as they are so I keep them that way. If he butts in too much Hercule may get his first name involved later on. Saiyan is spelled cause of Saya-jin obviously. I like Bideru too but the whole Videl is read in Japanese as Bideru might be too much. Enough of all this. more to come. 


	3. Lunch is good for the soul

Here is my third chapter. To move away from my usual plan of writing the actual story for myself and posting to add these little notes I will just get on with the chapter.  
Chapter three:  
  
After class as Gohan tried to sneak away to free his giant lunch hidden within a capsule and be able to eat enough to tide him over till dinner. He saw Videl, Erasa and Sharpner follow him outside. Resigning to the fact that he would have to eat with a bit of an audience, he decided these three would be plenty.  
  
Videl saw Gohan stop under a tree and followed suit, with Erasa and Sharpner in tow. 'Ok now all I need is to come up with a plan to interrogate him, to find out what is up with him... and me, wait I did not mean it like that, did I?' She thought, becoming less surprised at her fixation with the new boy every time.  
  
Just then she saw Gohan throw a capsule on the ground producing a picnic table full of food, enough food that she thought he would be hard pressed to eat it all.  
  
"Wow I am starving, good thing I brought a ton of food today!" Said Gohan as he began to eat at a miraculous rate, putting his companions in awe. 'Good thing Bulma had the great idea of making her special super volume food capsules for me. To think this one sandwich here has the weight, mass and nutritional content of two-dozen sandwiches, amazing. And because she used Mom's recipes, delicious!'  
  
The way Bulma had explained it, the process really was just making giant sized food and shrinking it down by compressing the ingredients. The only thing she had not perfected were the drinks so Gohan's lunch did have a case of soda. But the Sandwiches, rice, fish and even the chips were all super concentrated so a serving of each, or two would be fine at school. What a shame that when he was this hungry he could not eat any slower.  
  
"G- G- Gohan? How can you eat so much so fast?" Asked Erasa, receiving a quick shrug in the middle of the feeding frenzy.  
  
Then as soon as it started, he was done, the table was clear he was about to close it when his new friends all sat around it and began to eat their lunches, too dumbfounded to talk. They took their time with the last 40 minutes just eating silently, slowly, in shock.  
  
After lunch, still a little surprised at how little Gohan could eat such a large meal in a small amount of time, Videl pondered her new friend, listening halfheartedly to class. 'Ok, so he eats a lot of food? No real big deal. His father may have been THE Son Goku. And there is something about him that all at once makes you suspicious and mesmerized. Maybe they are both the same thing? You might just be so suspicious that you cannot keep your eyes off of him. Or maybe you just have a crush on him? What? No! I just met him, that might come later.' As she decided that she really did not have a problem with her innocent fascination with the boy, or maybe even the idea of a crush, someone else noticed her attention.  
  
"Wow Videl, I thought it was bad when you 'traded' seats with me. You have not taken your eyes off Gohan all day. What gives? You usually have no time for boys." Erasa whispered in Videl's ear. Gohan missed the exchange as the teacher decided to switch things up by using The Gold Fighter as a subject in a physics problem.  
  
To bad for Videl and her suspicions as she was too caught up in her fixation with the boy, her embarrassment and finding way to yell at Erasa without disrupting class. She missed Gohan wince at the mention of his alter ego.  
  
"Shut up Erasa, you have no idea what you are talking about!" Hissed Videl as quietly as she could, although it still relayed her anger.  
  
"Oh, then why are you blushing so much now?" Whispered Erasa, as she held a pocket mirror up to Videl's bright red face as proof. Videl just glared at her friend, causing her to stop her teasing. Then Videl put all of her attention on the front of the classroom.  
  
'Oh great, now I am a way to teach about vectors, what happened to the good old boat going across a stream, or the airplane with a head wind. Now it is the Gold Fighter stopping a car from the side. Though I do appreciate the teaching method.' Thought Gohan while visibly wincing and noticing the end of an exchange between the girls next to him. 'Are they fighting or something? Will have to see if I can help after class.'  
  
For the rest of the period Videl used all of her mental strength to keep focused on the front of the class. After yet another time stealing a glance at the boy next to her, she summoned all her resolve and focused on a point at the front as hard as she could. Then after a time she was interrupted.  
  
"Hey Videl, didn't you hear? Class is over. You can go home now." Said Gohan and Erasa just giggled before Videl snapped out her daze to give her a death glare, causing the blonde girl to abruptly leave. "Is there something wrong? Did you and Erasa get into a fight Videl?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, just a disagreement. I'll call her later and smooth things over." 'Yeah smoothing things over with my fist if she does not stop that!' Added Videl mentally.  
  
"Well as long as you say so, I should be going. I have a long way to travel."  
  
'I can't let him get away without a little more of a talk.' Thought Videl quickly adding "Hey wait, I can give you a ride if you want."  
  
"Um, if you really want to. West Capital is kind of a long way from here." He replied not really sure what she was doing, but deciding she was just being friendly.  
  
"It's really no trouble, we can take my jet copter. Besides, now that school is out we can spend some time getting to know each other." Said Videl before thinking 'Oh sure, you got mad at Erasa and then you go say something like that.'  
  
"Ok, sounds great. Where is your Copter parked?"  
  
"I have it in its capsule in my locker. Lets stop there and we can go to the roof."  
  
With that they both got up and went to their lockers, then up the stairs to the roof landing area on top to the school. Videl de- capsulated her jet copter and they were off to West Capital.  
  
Erasa smiled brightly as her newest and her oldest friends flew off together, too wrapped up in their conversations about school and such to even notice her. She had gone up to the roof to catch Videl and apologize for making her mad, but after they took off, she knew better. She had been right all along, her best friend did indeed protest too much. She turned toward the stairs seeing Sharpner on his way up, probably to see what the girls were up to this evening.  
  
"Hey Sharpie you just missed Videl, what do you say you and me go do something?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun."  
  
And they went to have their own fun.  
  
[ A/N When I wrote this, the chapter break came here. I added the next section for flow.]  
  
Once in the air, Videl was getting back her confidence to question Gohan. Though she really felt like apologizing to Erasa. The more time she spent with him, the more she realized how obvious she was. Though, Gohan had not seemed to notice. Odd.  
  
"So Gohan, I was meaning to ask you about your father. Wasn't he Son Goku the greatest Martial artist ever at the World Tournament?"  
  
"I don't know about that, but I think he won that he that contest once." Gohan replied with the hint of sadness.  
  
"No, Gohan if your dad won the contest then I know that he is the greatest ever. I talked to the announcer and even got the records of the monks. They all agree he was the best. I even saw an old tape of him winning the 24th Tenkaichi Tournament, it was incredible."  
  
"Yeah he really was the greatest at everything he did, even was a great father, I miss him so much." He said, with sadness and a guilty look on his face.  
  
'What a shame my father could not be as great as Son Goku at anything.' She saw the look and was unsure about why, but felt a need to press him on this.  
  
"I don't mean to pry, I know what it is like to loose a parent, but how did he die?"  
  
"He died fighting Cell." He said simply, unsure as to why. He was supposed to be hiding his secrets, but somehow, he knew that she knew that already.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say. That proved she was right. He practically admitted that the blonde man who fought cell was indeed Son Goku. She knew this meant that he was the Gold Fighter, but she did not care. She saw his sadness when he said that. It moved her so much that she did not care about the rest. She tried to ask about more but could not, she could only do one thing.  
  
"My mother died when I was 10. It was after papa won the tournament but before the Cell Games. After the party we had to celebrate that victory, she got sick, cancer. It did not take long just a few months, but by the time the end came, we were ready. Really we were glad, she was in such pain, wasting away." She stopped, overcome by emotion; it was all she could do to keep on flying. Silently Gohan reached in front of her and turned on the autopilot. Then he pulled her into a hug, and then she cried.  
  
'I cannot cry. I have not cried since mommy died. I did not cry when papa missed that first birthday. I did not cry when I met that first girlfriend of his. I did not cry when I first found out that he lied to me and the world.' Then the memory of the second saddest day of her life came back. It was a couple months ago. She was looking though the attic of their old house, the one they had from before the Cell Games outcome had moved them to their mansion. They still had that old house she had discovered, not long before that day. Though not much was there, a little furniture, nearly how they left it. She found that the attic was still full of old stuff. It was like when they had moved her father had forgotten they had an attic. As she went through all the stuff it made her laugh with good memories, and sad when she came across something that was her mother. That was until she found a box full of old videotapes. She looked at a few titles; they were home movies. They were of before, when life was better. She was so excited to see that old life, to see when they were happy. When she was a part of a family, when she had a mother and a father. She took the box and hurried home.  
  
She watched tapes for hours, throughout the evening and into the night. Laughing with the birthday parties and family trips, watching them without pause to keep her form getting sad about what they really meant. And then she came to the last tape. This tape had no title. She put it in quickly to avoid the sadness that would follow the last tapes completion. Little did she know how right she would be.  
  
This tape had no title, nor clean editing. No theme music that she had seen over sections of these clips on TV over the years. No this was the unflinching eye of that day that changed her life again. The day that was almost worse than when she was told of her mother's condition, and prognosis. She watched as her father was slapped out of the ring like he was worthless. She saw a fight that her father could never have competed in, but that was clearly real. She saw almost all of it too. She saw the man that she knew later was probably Son Goku use one of those energy attacks and nearly destroy the evil monster only to see him regenerate himself, then just as something was about to happen the camera died. At then end of the tape was a description: Orange star city news remote Video drone recording. Power failure; caused this to be all of the video of the Cell Games. That was all.  
  
Next Videl thought of all the work that she had done investigating the men who had flown into the fight. She had learned about Son Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien from the Tournament monks, though they had very little information, but confirmed what she suspected. That those lights were no tricks but very advanced martial arts. She learned very little of the boy or the Green man except for some wild stories about demons and flying boys saving villages. And then a mere week ago a seemingly big break when she saw Bulma Briefs' husband on TV with her, she recognized him immediately. She had been trying for a week to get a hold of him to ask him about the fight, but the had apparently made the mistake of mentioning her name, further proving what she knew. Her father was a fraud.  
  
All this flashed before her as they flew. And she thought. 'I may be closer to the real truth, and all I can do is cry about my mommy. I am flying with someone who might at least have heard about the fight, is not, oh my.. The blonde boy! The gold fighter! I might be flying with an eyewitness to the whole thing! And instead I am crying like a schoolgirl. I am not like that. I must be strong. I am stronger than my father and I must continue to be mentally tough. I am flying in this copter with... wait a minute if I am crying on Gohan's shoulder then who is flying this thing?'  
  
She snapped her head up at that realization. Noticing for the first time that the engine was off and they had landed in the woods outside of the Western Capital.  
  
"I decided it would be best if we landed here. We were getting close to the city and I am sure you would not want to be spotted in such a state. Plus I am not a very good pilot, so better we risk my landing in the woods with not threat to other people." Gohan laughed at his attempt at humor, mostly because he did not know how to land so he had cut the engine and used his ki to land the plane.  
  
Videl did honestly laugh at his joke. She was happy to have her mood brightened before she worried about what she had done.  
  
"I cannot believe I did that. I am so embarrassed, what must you think of me?"  
  
"Well Videl I cannot help but notice you are not a very good pilot. That was dangerous!" he said sarcastically, causing her to laugh again, but then become even sadder.  
  
"Hey, I was just joking. Videl you have nothing to be ashamed about, to paraphrase my new friend, 'I know what it is like to loose a parent' it is rough. I am just glad you trust me enough to let me help you through a sad moment." He continued.  
  
"I haven't really cried since the day she died." She said weakly.  
  
"Well no wonder. You have to let this out every now and again or you will explode." He then added quietly. " I should know."  
  
"You know what? I feel do better. Thank you Gohan." Then she hugged him again, realizing for the first time they never really had parted their embrace from when she started her outburst. When she pulled back from the hug they went back to that intermediary position and arms length. Still they had yet to separate, and though they had both noticed it by not they did not really mind.  
  
Then as if by some unspoken agreement they parted completely settling back into their seats at the exact same time.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan."  
  
"Thank you too, you may not have noticed but your shoulder is not exactly dry either."  
  
Then Videl told him the story of the tape in the attic. She even told him her speculations. He listened intently. Then at the end as he was about to speak, she held up her hand and said.  
  
"I want to hear what you know, but lets save that till next time. I am just drained emotionally. I could not take much more. Lets just call it a day."  
  
"Ok, shall I fly us?"  
  
"No, where to?"  
  
"Capsule Corp. please." She was not really surprised to hear this, given what she suspected but she let it slide.  
  
"You got it Mack"  
  
"This really is a great taxi service Videl." [Big yellow Satan brand air taxis?]  
  
"Yeah even got a complimentary laundry service."  
  
They joked the rest of the way to CC, laughing and forgetting their troubles. They both ended up having one of the best afternoons they had ever had, tears and all. When they arrived Gohan leaned over and gave her a big hug goodbye. He whispered in her ear "Thank you" and as they parted gave her a timid kiss on the cheek. In response she treated him to the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He smiled back, got out, and waived goodbye as she took off again home. Then he went inside to see Bulma about a disguise of some sort.  
  
As Videl flew home she thought about what she had learned and what had happened. But most of all just thought about Gohan, and about seeing him again as soon as possible. 'Wow. I did not know I could be this happy anymore. Quite a day, I wonder what tomorrow will bring?'  
End notes: This could serve as the end of the story, but to tie it back with chapter one, and the fact that I have over 2000 words more, it is a safe bet there is more to come. 


	4. I fight crime for the women

Notes: When I am asked so nicely for more I feel bad for sitting on chapters, but it is for the best. It really does come out better when I give it some time to ferment. Here is the shorter version of chapter four, the rest was upgraded to chapter 3.  
Chapter four:  
Gohan took to the skies of Satan City for the second time as his new alter ego. He had thought all night about Videl and how she had known so much about him. Sure, he had given up a little bit more information than he should have, but he trusted her implicitly somehow. It wasn't just the moment shared in grief and loss, or the understanding of a friend with a similar experience. No, it was deeper. Somehow he knew her, like he had known her for years rather than hours. And that deep, instant connection might have had something to do with the fact that she had been on his mind all night.  
  
Gohan had not even noticed his mother's disapproval of his new costume. He had explained that if Bulma had made it, it must have been at the height of fashion, but he was thinking of her. That is why he missed the point of his mother's complaints. ChiChi had seen the boy's commitment to the idea of helping people, but more importantly, she knew it was his father's influence. So she approved after little resistance. Gohan barely noticed, he was thinking about her.  
  
She was on his mind as well when he had premiered his super hero alter ego. After he had stopped a reckless driver, and had introduced his new identity "THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!" the offenders laughed. He did not mind the opinions of a few reckless kids but what if she did not like his name. He quickly turned his fear into frustration at the reckless drivers and the poor defenseless pavement. That had quieted his critics but the thought of how she saw him did occur, and was a theme in his obsession all night.  
  
The only real break in his thoughts of her came from taking the time to show off his new outfit to the object of his first obsession. He had given due time to Goten to show off the costume and the poses he had learned as a boy. Even as he joked with the boy about how he needed to get a crime fighting team to do the more complex Ginyu routines, she crept in to his thoughts. He shrugged it off as the excitement of a first new friend in years. No one could ever take the place of Goten as his number one priority, not even her? He was not sure about that thought that crept in as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
When he awoke that thought was still with him, as well as others of her. By the end of his morning preparations he had settled back to just obsessing about her. He dismissed the idea that he could not make friends just because he would lesson his commitment to his brother. 'Plus Goten is growing up so fast he will hardly need me anymore. I still will have to look out for him, but he is already too strong to be hurt by most things on the planet.' This last internal exchange left him floating on to the more pleasant thoughts of her.  
  
So that was why the new hero of Satan city took to the air early the next morning. Hoping to do some good, and perhaps meet up with the girl who was so on his mind. After all becoming a super hero is a good way to spend more time with the friend of justice herself.  
Videl found herself up early on that Tuesday as well. She had been overcome with thoughts of that boy, even into her dreams. Oh and what dreams they were, enough to make her blush at the thought of them. She looked out from her balcony to the newly risen sun, and then back to her alarm clock inside. 'There are still a couple more hours till I have to be at school. And at least another hour till I can be. My god, I cannot believe I want school to hurry up and start, just to see him again.' She thought before deciding to go and make a patrol of the city.  
  
'Flying is the perfect time to relax, and be alone with my thoughts. Though my thoughts center on being alone with a certain someone that has consumed them.' Both teens thought in unison as they flew over the city. One was under his own power and a pigtailed girl in her yellow 'SATAN' copter. All of a sudden they were snapped out of thought by an explosion.  
  
Videl arrived on the scene, a bank with a larger burning hole in the side of the building. She snuck around the side and peered into the vault's new entrance when a voice called out behind her.  
  
"How can they keep robbing banks at an earlier hour everyday, the sun is just up. Aren't they as tired as me? This city does have an odd kind of thief, they all must have insomnia." Came Gohan's voice from behind her, just above a whisper.  
  
As he finished his speech Videl turned as she replied. "Come on Gohan quit complaining, at least we can handle this before school..." She stopped her reply suddenly when she saw Gohan was not behind her it was someone else. She might not have been surprised if she had seen Son Gohan as a blonde, but this man with a cape and a green vest? With a big helmet on, holding a gloved finger up to his lips as if to shush her? "What the...?" She started.  
  
"Be quiet Videl, this is my alter ego. I am now a super hero too." Replied Gohan's voice from within that getup.  
  
So that is the guy that was on TV. Videl had barely noticed but her father had made a big deal about "another hero trying to steal the spotlight from his little angel". 'What was his name the great saving man or something? So that was Gohan?' She thought.  
  
Gohan was about to explain to her about his new name and the like, when four men came out of the bank, heavily armed equally with weapons and money. "Well Mr. New Hero, let me see what you got. I heard of your exploits yesterday, but would like to see for myself." Said Videl; eager to see how the son of Goku could handle himself. She had an idea of how good he could be, but it did not compare to the real truth, or even the display she got.  
  
As Gohan heard what Videl had instructed, he phased out and then made his way through the evildoers, giving them all a quick strike to knock them out. He took his time but it was over in less then a few seconds.  
  
Videl saw even less. To her Gohan just blinked out of sight and returned as the crooks crumbled to the ground. She could barely contain her shock. Ok more accurately she could barely contain her shock from being noticeable from miles away. "Gohan, how...?" She started.  
  
"No, no Miss Videl. My name is The Great Saiyaman. Please call me that." Gohan interjected quickly as the cops arrived. He turned and asked the cops to take it from there. Before he turned to fly off, he whispered to Videl, "I'll meet you at school, by the tree we ate lunch under yesterday." Then he was off, shocking the girl even more.  
  
Videl fought off the cops and press made her way to her copter and sped to school as fast as possible. 'I really have to ask him how he can fight like that, and FLY?? Wow, I wonder if he could teach me to be that good. I wonder if he thought about me at all last night? I sure hope so. Man am I turning into Erasa or what?' Were all the thoughts that she had time for before her copter set down in a field near a certain tree outside of OSHS. Under the tree sure enough was regular old Son Gohan, no fancy outfit or gold hair, although the gold hair part was still an assumption.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
They both sat together quietly for a moment, regarding each other. Staring deep into her eyes, as she back to his, Gohan broke the silence. "I guess I have some explaining to do?"  
  
End Notes: The only mandatory cliffhanger, I hope it feels good here cause the next bit still needs some work. More to come. 


	5. Gather the kids It's Story time!

Here is the next chapter. As I wrote this a new twist to the staple of this genre came to me. I hope it works as I intended it.  
...  
...  
  
Chapter 5:  
-------------  
"I guess I have some explaining to do?"  
  
After he said this, she paused. It was as if what she was going to say next confused her. She reassured herself and continued.  
  
"No. Gohan, I would love to hear all about this, and you. But I really don't want you to feel like you have to tell me." Came Videl's voice meekly.  
  
"I want to tell you, but only as fast as you can take it. There is more to all this than you know, or even suspect."  
  
"I believe you. I want to know so badly, but at the same time am afraid of what demanding would mean, or say or I don't even know anymore. I cannot even express it, am so nervous and calm at the same time. I just.... I just..."  
  
"I think understand what you mean Videl." Said Gohan as he thought to his 17th Birthday present from Vegeta, a sex talk complete with graphic descriptions of Saiyan's mating rituals, and drives. Too descriptive, it even went to the details of the reward Vegeta was getting in return for the discussion.   
  
As this memory's reaction flashed across Gohan's face Videl was worried. Too worried. She asked. "Gohan are you alright?" in a panic.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. Just thinking about how the way you are feeling is my fault."  
  
"How could it be your fault?" She asked, still worried, a little scared but mostly confused.  
  
"That is where this talk becomes interesting. Where to begin? I wish I could tell you the whole story, but we don't have all day."  
  
"All day? If we need it, that can be arranged." She pressed her watch button and then spoke to the person on the other end. "Operator, can I talk to my dad? Thanks. Hi daddy, I was talking to a couple of guys in the boxing club at school and they said something about how since you are not seen at public events so much anymore you must have lost some of your strength."  
  
"What? Well I will have to show them. Videl I am gonna have an assembly at your school today, I'll give a speech, my strength show then I will fight anyone who wants a shot at the champ, even if it takes all day!"  
  
"Come on Dad you know I have already seen your shows too many times."  
  
"It's Ok pumpkin, I will get you out of class. You can spend your time on something better, just not too much danger helping those no good cops ok?"  
  
"And my friends? I would be more likely to stay out of danger with my friends."  
  
"Ok, honey, just leave their names at the office, I will take care of it all. I gotta run and finish my setup for the show, seeya later sweetie!"  
  
"Bye Daddy! --Click-- Works every time. You were saying Gohan?"  
  
Gohan wore a shocked expression for 30 seconds after the school canceling call, before he burst out laughing. After finally gaining his composure he said. "I can't believe that worked! Well want to go someplace better than this for the talk?"  
  
"Sure just let me call the office real quick." After a few quick words with a secretary who was also fighting with her father's publicist on the other end her and Gohan were out of school for the day.  
  
"So, um, I have just the place. Want a ride?" Asked Gohan as he held out his arms. Videl did not have to be told twice as she jumped into them. He then blasted off into the sky, too high to be seen. Videl yelled in excitement, as Gohan sped as fast as he could with her in his arms, protecting her from some of the wind with his ki. They flew off over the horizon, to a more comfortable place to have their chat.  
  
------------  
  
Gohan flew back towards his house, gradually picking up speed and adding tricks. To Videl it was like he knew when she was just getting used to the speed or the flips and constantly outdoing himself for the sake of the show. By the time they landed a short way from the Son house, the show of flying was nearly complete but Gohan ended with a forward loop a hundred feet in the air, landing perfectly on his feet. He gently set down Videl, and saw that he had done well with his air show. She was clearly very exited from the ride, and slightly disappointed to be done so soon.  
  
"Um, Videl while I really feel the need to have this conversation, doing it during class does pose a very large problem."  
  
"Oh, what is that?" Asked Videl still stuck in bliss between the thrill of the sky and Gohan's arms.  
  
"My Mother."  
  
"Why is that, you are excused from school. It's official." She ended jokingly.  
  
"I still need to tell her now, and introduce you."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"You don't understand, and I don't think I can explain it, just don't say that I didn't warn you." He said while noticing that her state of mind would only make an attempt to warn her pointless. "You'll see."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked up the path to the house. At least Gohan walked, Videl nearly floated the whole way, before noticing this and slowed to a slight skip. Gohan gulped and figured the best bet was to stand Videl clear and knock.  
  
"Big Brother!!" Yelled the orange blur as it tackled Gohan. The mass of two bodies rolled back down the path a few feet before exploding in a pile, with Goten sitting on Gohan's chest, of course. "You sure are home early!!"  
  
"Goten! Was that really Gohan? He should be nearly starting school, did he forget something?" Came a woman's voice from inside the house.  
  
"I dunno, Momma." Started Goten before noticing Videl gawking at the scene before her. "... But he brought a friend. Hi I'm Goten." He concluded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Videl. You must be Gohan's little brother. You sure do look like him"  
  
"Thanks, you're nice. Are you Gohan's friend?" He asked to which he received a happy nod. Then he yelled. "Momma you should meet Gohan's friend she's nice."  
  
"She?" Came the yell before the woman who appeared in the doorway. At least Videl thought the yell came first. If it were possible she could have sworn the woman beat her own voice to the door. "You must be Gohan's new friend." Came that same voice in a pleasant, happy tone.  
  
"Yes I'm Videl. And Gohan just took me flying!" Replied Videl still bubbling over from the amazing ride, not even Goten's attack or Chi-Chi's appearance could shake her far from her reverie. Once she made her announcement she calmed herself slightly to add. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Son."  
  
"Please call me Chi-Chi." She said sweetly. As she noticed the flying comment she asked. "Flying? This must be a good friend of yours."  
  
"Yeah um, I was going to go explain her the flying stuff, and we got out of class for the day. Um so is it Ok? We were excused for the day." Fumbled Gohan. Hoping that his mother would not catch the implication of having to explain to a girl he had met no more than a few days ago all the "flying stuff".  
  
Little did he know that she understood all too well. 'That sure is fast, but what do you expect? Just look at yourself. I really should not push it, especially if I want this girl to be calling me Mom soon.' She just beamed as she answered. "As long as it is excused." Before she gave in to the urge and added. "Have fun you two."  
  
"Thanks mom. Seeya squirt."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. ChiChi! Nice to meet you Goten."  
  
"Bye." Said the mother and son as the two teens walked away.  
  
Once they reached the lake near the house Gohan spoke again.  
  
"I want to take you to this great place I know. It isn't a far. You'll like it, guaranteed."  
  
"Sounds great, lead on"  
  
She followed him, curiosity overtaking that lingering excitement from the flight. When they finally cam across the waterfall that fed the lake she found herself well rewarded.  
  
"You have your own waterfall?! Its amazing!! Can we go see it?"  
  
"Thanks to you, and your remarkable father-bending tricks, we have all day."  
  
They walked up to the base, explored behind it and climbed the rocks on the side to the top of it. As Videl gazed across the mist and the rainbows from the waterfall she truly appreciated how beautiful it was out in the country. She could see the lake, and just past it the small cozy house. Around it all was a lush forest, 'so beautiful, so peaceful, so unlike the city.' she thought. On top of that it was the most beautiful of days, warm, but not too hot. 'In fact it is warm enough that I bet I could be wet and hardly mind.' She thought as she looked innocently to her companion and then down to the rocks. As soon as she saw the spot she wanted, she jumped.  
  
"So, Videl... SPLASH! Huh? Videl?"  
  
"Gohan, come on down the water is great!" Came a voice from the pool below.  
  
"Maybe later, didn't you have some questions?" He asked as he leapt to the bank she was swimming towards. This was quite a feat given the great height of the waterfall, but he seemed to do it with ease.   
  
"Amazing." She said more to herself than out loud before continuing. "First off how do you do that?"  
  
"Easy I have been training all of my life."  
  
"So have I but..." She started sadly, almost defeated by Gohan's words.  
  
"Videl I have no doubt that with a little work you could do everything you have seen me do."  
  
"Really? Even flying? What about that hair color changing trick?" She asked, as she lay down to sun herself dry.  
  
"Allow me." Said Gohan as he dried her by holding up his hand.  
  
"Ok, can I even do that?"  
  
"Sure it is just basic ki, or life energy, manipulation. I just used my ki to heat the air around you."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Flying is actually very similar. Except your ki floats you from beneath. As for the gold haired thing... have you seen me change my hair color?" He asked contemplating the question.  
  
"No. It's just that you said the guys on the tapes were your dad and you. And earlier you did all the things that the gold fighter could do. Plus you never did contradict my theories yesterday... and...is it not true?"  
  
"No it is, I didn't think you saw me do that."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Sure. Just stand back." He said as he took a few steps away from where she was sitting on the riverbank.  
  
Then his expression changed for a second, it was as if he was steeling himself for an attack. The wind picked up and started to encircle him. A yellow aura swirled around him before exploding outward giving him a yellow glow before it faded. There stood Gohan before her, with his eyes turned to green, or was it blue or turquoise? And indeed, he had golden hair. That serious expression shifted back the normal happy one as he smiled at her. "Pretty cool huh?"  
  
Videl opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't. She was too shocked or impressed or just plain dumbfounded. She recovered her senses and was about to ask more when a scream echoed through the valley followed by: "Oh NO not another one!!" It was Chi-Chi's voice and in sounded like she was in trouble.  
  
"Come on." Said Gohan, as he lifted Videl off the ground with ease and blasted to the sound of his mother's distress.  
  
He flew so fast that the next second after he grabbed her she found herself protected behind him at the source of the trouble. In front of her she saw Chi-Chi on the ground near a tree and a blonde boy in front of her.  
  
"Look at the two of you! My boys look like a couple of punks! Not to mention what this can mean for my fine china or furniture." She rattled off mostly to herself as she turned to Gohan to say. "As soon as you are finished with young miss Videl you are to make sure he can control himself." Scolded Chi-Chi angrily.  
  
"I can do you one better, we can all talk together right here." Replied the eldest boy as he powered down.  
  
"That is just great Gohan! I will leave you to it, listen good Goten. Videl, do you want anything special for lunch?" She said, amazingly calm, and sweet again.  
  
"Um, lunch?" She asked, surprised to be invited in such a way. When the smile on the older woman's face did not waiver she replied. "I am sure whatever you were going to do will be fine."  
  
"Nonsense. It isn't often we have company. I am off to the store, take care kids." She said before containing the mental conversation that had started the moment Gohan had spoken. 'Goten is the perfect age to be an uncle. He can help take care of the baby, and still be a good playmate.' She continued to herself endlessly.  
  
"Um, ok. What are we supposed to talk about?" Asked Videl.  
  
"We'll start with Goten, since this is his first big milestone. You know it is important to understand what happened to you today. Now relax and tell us everything you know about dad and Saiyans." With the instruction to relax from his brother Goten returned to normal.  
  
"He changed back!" Yelled Videl.  
  
"Is that all it takes, Gohan?" Asked Goten.  
  
"There is more to it than that but lets review first." Replied Gohan before he thought out loud. "If you are here already then Trunks is either there or will be soon. Man, Vegeta sure is in for a shock."  
  
----  
  
A few hundred miles away in a big domed room a sneeze interrupted the Saiyan Prince's exercises. He wiped his nose and cursed silently about conquering feeble earth germs. Vegeta looked carefully, not to be noticed, to the side of the gravity chamber he had allowed his son to use. The special section that allowed the boy to work at his own pace, separated by a clear wall, through which the proud father could watch. He saw the boy fighting there, loosing. The training robots had him pinned, they both knew it was just a matter of time.   
  
They lined up for the final attack. Vegeta braced himself to watch the sight that would hurt him more than what his wife would say or do afterwards. 'I must endure this as he must, to make us stronger.' He thought to himself. Trunks put out his arms to his sides to give one last attack, but Vegeta knew as the boy did that he lacked the energy. Then came the flash of a ki attack, and it grew till it overpowered all the light in the room.  
  
When the flash faded all the robots were gone, as was the glass-like partition that separated the grav-sections. The wall closest to Trunks had also melted, exposing the next room, and a few small fires. However in the middle of the carnage stood Trunks, arms extended, encircled in that famous golden aura. Super Saiyan Trunks knew what had just happened, and he wore a smirk that would have rivaled his father's. And when his father caught up with this revelation, his thoughts echoed throughout the city. "WHAT THE F--."  
  
---  
  
"Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Nope!" Chirped the younger boy, as if he knew better than to hear such things.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"No? I could have sworn...it isn't important. Please continue Goten."   
  
"Like I was saying, since Videl is here, and it is hard to really tell the story without going in the certain way I will start with our great grandfather, Son Gohan. Gohan is named after him, if you didn't know that. When he was a boy he studied with the Turtle Hermit (kame sennin), Master Roshi..."  
  
----------------  
End notes: I could not think of a better way to go through this than with Goten. He is sadly left out of the fun story time usually. Sorry if it got a little risquŽ but I feel I stayed within the rating. Will continue the 'Goten tells all' for a bit, but since they made that story into a TV show, I will not feel a need to go through it all. 


	6. There was a DBZ TV show?

Here is the next chapter. Is pretty straightforward, and a little short, only 1200ish words. I did not go into the entire detail of the story since they made those whole two TV shows about it.  
|  
|  
|  
Chapter 6:  
*********  
|  
|  
|  
  
We return to Goten's recitation of family history. The entire story was rarely told. Goten knew it all just from asking for pieces at a time. There was one part he knew better than to ask about, but on the one day that was the anniversary of his fathers death, he heard all he needed. On the day that would have been his father's birthday he heard all the good stories about the man he never met. Not that he had known he wanted for more. As far as the boy could tell his older brother was all anyone would want from a surrogate father or even a real one. He was very close.  
  
These things did not occur to Goten when he began with the history lesson. 'I have never been to a time when we needed to go over the whole story at once. This must be big deal, just like Trunks said it would be. I hope I pass this test.' Were his thoughts when he paused seconds into his story.  
  
"Many years later, Son Gohan found a boy on the mountain there, Mt. Paozu. The Boy was wild, uncontrollable, always lashing out and fighting, if it wasn't for great-grandpa Gohan he would have really cause a lot of trouble but Gohan, like our Gohan, was very strong."  
  
"That is just how mom tells that part." Said Gohan proud of his brother's attention to detail.  
  
"I know. Anyways, one day Gohan decided to take a walk back to where he found the boy, to see if he could find any record or evidence as to who his family might be. You see even though the boy was a handful Gohan was getting fond of him, and wanted to make sure no one was missing him. As Gohan climbed the hard path, harder with the boy on his back, up the bed of moss he found the boy on he saw something metal shine above it. It was a white metallic pod, smashed into the side of the mountain. This machine had no business being here, and since great grandpa was a smart man he knew there were only two possibilities, either the kid was a test subject or an alien. Both answers were not something that he wanted others to know about for fear of loosing the boy for one reason or another."  
  
"So as he lifted a boulder to throw at the ship, the boy bit him on the shoulder causing two effects: first the boulder missed and it ended up knocking the ship down the side of the mountain into a ravine. Secondly it caused Gohan to fall and loose the boy into the valley on the other side of the mountain where he fell hundreds of feet."  
  
"Oh, my." Gasped Videl at Goten's engrossing story.  
  
"Fear not little one. The boy was fine, even better for the fall." Added Goten as he had heard all his life. "For you see the bump on the head had changed the boy. Instead of being mean and nasty he was as nice as could be. It was then that Grandpa Gohan adopted him and named him Son Goku."  
  
Before Videl could react to this Gohan editorialized. "I guess it would be hard for anyone who has met him to think of that name going with a nasty person. Please continue Goten, what comes next?"  
  
"They lived happily together for years, as grandpa and grandson, studying martial arts and living a simple life until Gohan was trampled by a ferocious beast on a full mooned night. He was very young when that happened my age or even less. He lived alone till he was 12 when he met a young girl on a quest. Her name was Bulma Briefs. And Bulma was hunting Dragonballs."  
  
"You want to tell the dragonball story? It in not part of your test."  
  
"I know, let me tell it. You see Videl for the past several hundred years on earth there have been these mystical items called dragonballs. There are seven in all and when they are gathered together, you can make any wish you want. You can become a king; live-forever; even raise the dead. There are some rules though. She came looking with her dragon locating radar and met Dad. Since he still held his grandfather's keepsake the suushinchuu, the four star dragonball. See?" He asked as Gohan produced the item he seemed to always have with him.  
  
As he handed her the ball, she could feel the power of the cool crystal ball in her hand. It was like the power of the mystic sphere was warming her hand just below the surface. As she gazed into the orange orb, and then to Gohan's face, she knew the legend was true. As she held the dragon ball in her lap, she listened. Goten recounted the times that the world had been saved, as they sat together on the lawn. He especially always played up Gohan's role as if to help in a way he could not have known about, until he reached the point where his brother's actions spoke for themselves.  
  
"So then Gohan had finally found the strength to defeat Cell once and for all. Then he helped raise his cool little brother cause daddy decided to stay dead to help the world stay safe. Then he met a new friend named Videl and she became good friends with Goten too. The end."  
  
Videl was overwhelmed with stories of saving the world. Of aliens and wars and loss. More than being lost in the ramifications of the stories, not that she missed anything, she was surprised at how well she was getting to know Gohan, young living Gohan. He had helped Goten in a few sections, but every time before he interjected he must have moved his lips when he thought because she had a pretty good idea of what was about to be added. And the two times she was going to ask him about it, he smiled knowingly and pointed back to the story.  
  
"You seem a little overwhelmed." She could only nod in response as she took his hand as help up. "Tell you what why don't we walk back to that water fall to catch our thoughts, talk there for a bit then come back for a quick lunch?" Another nod. "Goten are you ok here?"  
  
"Sure big brother."  
  
"Don't forget once I am done with Videl we will have to discuss your new powers."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Then teach you to fly. You can learn then too Videl." Instead of the excited response of Goten about flying he just received a "hmm" from her. He took her hand and led her. Along the path to the lake, up the river that connected the pool at the bottom of the waterfall to the lake, they walked in silence. They were still silent until they sat on some rocks at the base of the waterfall, their feet dangling over the water below.  
  
"Are you ready for more yet, Videl? Cause there is a bit more to go."  
  
"I have a few questions." She said, still looking into the pool below her, before finally looking up for his response.  
  
"Let's tackle those first."  
*********  
|  
|  
|  
|  
Endnotes. When I wrote about not needing to do the entire story, I thought it would be cool to write a general, Goten tells the story of DB/Z. However since I had such trouble perfecting the tone of his age, not wanting it to be too childish, but avoiding the sentence structure I prefer most of the time. It is something I fight even writing dialog. You can tell at some point above where I wanted to write whom so badly, but we know that would be out of place (when I finally changed it to who, word even yelled at me!) Maybe I will come up with some rules to write it by, balancing the 7-year-old factor with the raised by Chi-Chi and taught by Gohan factor. Enough of my editorializing, more to come... 


	7. More questions, till actions answer them...

Here is chapter 7, it is nice and long to make up for that last short one. Got a little fancy with a quick recap and the like. Hope you enjoy.  
----  
Last time ended:  
  
"I have a few questions."   
  
"Let's tackle those first."  
------  
  
And now...  
  
Chapter 7:  
------------  
  
"Ok, first I want to review. Your father, The Son Goku, was an alien. Your mother was, I mean, is the daughter of the Ox King from those fairy tales. You have been to other planets. You and all of your friends have these secret special powers. Even though the group includes some of the most famous people in the world, no one knows that Bulma Briefs' husband or Yamcha the famous baseball player can do all this. They can fly and do those light attacks."  
  
"That all is true so far as I know. Are there really fairy tales about Grandpa?"  
  
"Yes, but that's off topic. Up till now I was just making sure that Goten wasn't making things up. So you somehow beat Cell with your amazing strength that comes from your heritage?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I was testing Goten about, one has to know where the power comes from, and what it can do, to respect it properly."  
  
"So if you beat Cell, why are you.... I mean I am his... are you not upset about my dad taking the credit at all?" Videl asked even though her thoughts on this were quite plain. So she voiced them. "I mean, how are we friends if my dad took away your greatest achievement. Shouldn't you hate me or something?" She concluded sadly. As if to illustrate her shame, and sadness she lowered her head for the response. She never expected what came next.  
  
Gohan laughed, surprised that she would be hung up on that of all things. "Videl it is not like you just told me who your dad was. I have known for just about as long as I have known you. You would expect my opinion of you to change based on your dad anyway? You have to remember that I was a boy when the fight happened." Gohan began his explanation, but then stopped to brace himself for unpleasant memories.  
  
"When I lost my dad, that is how I think of that time, when I lost him, I was a mess. It took me a long time to deal with how it happened. I made a mistake. I did not know that Cell could blow himself up like that, but still I did allow myself to get caught up in the fight. It was a mistake that I try to make amends for everyday. In being what my mother and my father wanted from me, but most of all in taking care of Goten. Because at the end of the day, I am still the reason he does not have a father." Gohan lowered his head at the last comment and let the tears flow slowly, silently.  
  
"Oh, Gohan don't say that." She said as she grabbed his shoulders to comfort and correct him. "I can tell already that you are a great brother to Goten, and treat him better then most fathers treat their sons. I see now why you don't care about my father. You had bigger things to worry you." Said Videl, at once happy that her newest friendship was not in jeopardy, but also sad with him.  
  
"Yeah if I meet your father, I should thank him. If I had fame to deal with at the same time, I might have gone insane. And that would not have been safe."  
  
"Yeah, papa might have saved the world after all." Joked Videl, until she saw Gohan nod in agreement. "Just how strong are you guys? You mentioned blowing up planets, but that must take all of your strength. I mean it's not like you could endanger the earth in your sleep if you weren't careful, right?" She asked, almost worried that her wild questions were raising the limits of strength in the universe.  
  
"It depends, I mean at full power, asleep, maybe. Not that that is technically possible. I wonder. Well to answer your question, probably not, but better to not find out. I can see you still are skeptical. Here look at the mountain next to Mt. Paozu." Gohan pointed to the described mountain with his right index finger, waited till she looked at the mountain and back. Then fired a ki blast from his finger, leveling the mountain.  
  
"How did you... so easily? What in the..."  
  
"Keep looking, there." As the dumbfounded Videl and the proud Gohan looked on, the mountain seemed to rebuild itself. Only a minute after it had been decimated it was whole again. "This is Mt. Target, as Goten named it. We used the dragon balls to make it a few years ago when he started to learn about fighting and all. I am still amazed at it. It actually uses the energy from the blast to rebuild. I will not lie, I am proud of that wish, I had diagrams and everything for Shenron that day." Videl burst out laughing from her shock. Gohan quickly joined her as he got of picture of what he must have looked like flying in front of the massive dragon god with blueprints and figures. Especially after the dragon had said all he would have to do was think of how it would work and he could make the wish that way.  
  
"I cannot believe all I have learned in the day since I met you Gohan." Thought Videl out loud before continuing to herself. 'I have had all my questions answered. I have gotten the forgiveness that my father never cared for, but now I know I longed for. It is an odd sense of peace now. Though there is something more to it. It was like this morning when I wanted so bad to interrogate Gohan but then was afraid to drive him away. This contentment, but uncertainty of his presence, like I fear for him to leave my side is so confusing. Didn't he mention something about this earlier?' She looked up from the distance beyond the Twin Mountains, and saw Gohan, awaiting her next question.  
  
"I think I know what you will ask next, but please take your time." Said the boy when she gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I have more questions on topic but one will not wait any longer." She paused, considering the wording. "You had said earlier, when I mentioned my turmoil about interrogating you, that it was likely your fault. What did that mean?"  
  
"Ah, the juicy questions first. What is the best way to describe it? I have heard three versions, but none seem to fit. Let me try my own way. My father's people are rather different from earthlings. They are stronger, and more aggressive, but also have their own unique abilities. Like our tails or the oozaru, that Goten described. There are other differences in our physiology that can be best described as reactions to instinct. And so these instinctual drives are used in many ways, like combat. In combat you can let your instinct take over and rely on it for nearly precognitive speed. Although it should not be relied on completely it can make you over pursue or lose perspective. So anyway, for fighting it is good also for..."  
  
"I don't get it? How can being instinctive in fighting have any effect on me? From what you have said, I could have an army on my side and still not be a threat to you asleep." Interrupted a very confused Videl.  
  
"No, no what has troubled you would have been pheromones." Replied Gohan shyly; aware of that even though he made the slightest of implications it would come back to the reality.  
  
"Pheromones? How could that have me so turned around? I mean if you knew me better you would know that me not being comfortable interrogating any..." She stopped in mid sentence in revelation. "You mean pheromones as in attracting a potential mate, right? Like from animals?" Videl blushed at this thought, but did not even try to dismiss the pleasantness of the idea.  
  
"Um, yeah, that most likely is the problem you had with me this morning. I'd say sorry but given the fact that you reacted the way you did, it is only the beginning." Said Gohan, now blushing at the thoughts of the conversation to come.  
  
"Only the beginning. You mean there are more steps? How hard are you trying to attract me? You could just ask me out." She said, not even realizing that she was being so forward that she was completely out of character. 'Now that would be a really great idea. What? Going out with Gohan. We should go out to a motel. WHAT? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF GIRL!!!' She yelled to herself loud enough for Gohan to nearly hear it echoing in her skull.  
  
"I see you are starting to get the picture of what I am about to describe. There are names for all of these steps but the bottom line is that are there are only two real options that will be available within the next little while. Hours or maybe a day, it depends. The reactions we have had to each other unconsciously have matched us nearly perfectly. And within the next little while the choice will have to be made, or we will make it instinctively."  
  
"You keep mentioning a choice."  
  
"The choice of how to resolve this attraction."  
  
"Resolve?"  
  
"To mate or to bond." The teens shared a blush at the mention of mate, but then Videl looked confused again at the concept of bond. "The concept of bonding is very abstract. On the one hand it is the extreme primitive need of protecting a mate for the production of offspring. And on the other side it is a telepathic connection, an advanced form of connection. I have been told that the connection is strong enough to speak across light years, or subtle enough to sense feelings. I have only known 4 people who have had the bond, and they could not begin to describe it."  
  
"Um, why a choice?"  
  
"I was told that it was either a biological imperative to at least provide superior offspring, or an expression of true love, even if fleeting. It depends on whom you ask, when you meet those two it will be easy to tell which said which. I choose to call it a destiny. So how does it feel to know that you are destined, or at least driven by mating instincts you cannot control to be stuck with me for life?"  
  
"I don't know it is just your influence talking but since I met you that idea has never really sounded bad. And seeing as how neither of us is clearly prepared for parenthood, or the prevention of it, I vote for the bond for life choice. Is it too early to vote?" Videl said, unsure as to how she became so sure of her future or when. 'You know when, it might not have been the moment you saw him, but it was certainly by the hug.'  
  
"No, we decide now, it is just you have been coping so well with this. I have heard about this in bits and pieces for years. I guess I should explain the procedure, it is actually rather primal, you see..." Videl's lips on his cut him off. 'Wow, this sure is happening faster than it is supposed to... Not that I mind.' He thought with a mental smile, as his face was a little busy. Busy drinking in something that he had never known he thirsted for. As they continued the passionate display their hands wandered; feeling, exploring, needing to be closer than they were.  
  
"You'd... better... do... it... before... we... do..." Panted the girl, breaking off as much as she allowed herself. Long enough to speak one word at a time as they entwined there lips and tongues together. He used all his will power to trail his kisses off her lips, and push them, along with his desire to her neck. He kissed her in that spot, licked at the base of her neck. And then as one last thought occurred to him he bit her hard and firm. As he lapped up the blood and cleaned the wound with his tongue, she returned the favor.  
  
At the moment his skin broke she felt something from him. It was so overwhelming that it took a minute of wound cleaning and resting on each other's shoulders in a tight embrace before she realized what it was. He was laughing to himself, in the middle of that ritual. "What was so funny?"  
  
--------------------  
"It just occurred to me that this was like an old Vampire movie I saw once. Maybe that is where this came from? Some old B/V writer was also a big fan of that genre and it got incorporated then? Then over the years it just seemed to make so much sense that it was gradually accepted into the FF community." (A/N Wait a minute that is not what he said!!!)  
---------------------  
  
"It just occurred to me that this was like one of those old vampire movies and I heard Goten running about after the last time we saw one yelling 'I vant to suck your blood!'" At that Videl was treated to the memory.  
  
"That is so adorable, I see why it would be funny. Hey how could I see that? Is that part of it too?"  
  
"I guess so. The longest explanation I got about it was, 'You'll see.'"  
  
"So, we can share memories, and feelings, what about the telepathy. I was told there would be telepathy, if there isn't then I will have to see the manager."  
  
"Um, Videl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We haven't said a word aloud since we bit each other."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is talking to you, Hi Videl!" He said cheerfully.  
  
.:: This is telepathy. Can you tell the difference? ::. He asked silently.  
  
"I get the difference now." She replied aloud feeling the difference in speaking versus thinking for the first time.  
  
.:: Good cause I would hate to have to explain it to you again. ::. He said.  
  
"Although strictly speaking I did not explain it I showed it to you, wait you cannot really show that, since it is audible, I meant I used an example. You could say I showed it to you if I remembered it for you now... but..."  
  
"You may be a super hero and all Gohan, but you are still a nerd." She said. .:: A very cute nerd, but a nerd nonetheless. ::. She thought to him with a smile.  
  
Gohan looked at her amazing smile and related the thought that occurred to him, as he came up with it.  
  
.:: I could get used to that. Not just the beautiful smile, but also the whole tease on the outside, reassure on the inside thing. That would be cool way to handle school. ::.   
  
.:: Why would we need to handle school? ::.  
  
.:: You may not have noticed Videl, I mean I barely have, but we have only known each other for like 26 hours. It would seem odd if we were all, well like this, at school. ::. He said as he motioned with his free hand to their state. He was leaning against a rock with Videl in his lap facing sideways arms around his neck. She blushed then nodded in agreement before a call echoed through the valley. All he had to do when the call came was lift up her legs in his right hand and they were flying towards lunch.  
  
.:: That is what it feels like for you to be hungry? I am having sympathy hunger pangs and I am barely hungry. ::.  
  
.:: It takes a lot of energy to make me go. You'll see, once we get you flying you will expend a lot more energy and therefore require more food too. Then you might actually get close to as hungry as me. ::. He could feel Videl jump at the idea of learning how to fly, even if it would cut down her time flying with Gohan.  
  
.:: Well I will just make you carry me even after I can fly right? Man I can't believe I forgot you said you were gonna teach me. I must have gotten caught up in this we are destined to get married to and live happily ever after thing. ::. She thought happily, happy at all of those ideas.  
  
"According to Saiyan tradition, we are married now. Hmm it is a shame we could not keep this from mom even if we wanted to." He said aloud, as if to emphasize it. .:: One of the things that Vegeta did warn me about was that the symptoms of a recent bond are so obvious to those who know, it is not possible to hide it. ::. He sent to her as they reached the door. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go." She said, wondering if he should carry her across the threshold.  
  
.:: We can do that later, when it is official for both our cultures. Besides we both know we are not quite ready for what would come next. It would disturb mom and Goten's lunch. ::.  
  
Videl had a good laugh at the comment just as they reached the kitchen. She looked up in time to see a very surprised looking ChiChi shout: "Already?!?"  
  
---------------------  
End notes: Although it might seem like I softened this up to stay lemon free, this was my plan all along. I like this twist on the whole 'process'. In my mind those two are simply not yet ready to get physical, but it won't exactly take a long time either. The whole bonding to secure future offspring is partially a reaction to chibi G/V stories and also my feeling that either of the two choices I utilized would certainly fit the biological imperative. I hope I got the Gohan uncomfortable describing intimacy and all vibe across properly. Well enough musings, more to come. 


	8. Just another lazy tuesday

Here is Chapter 8, it needed some work so I held off on it, then got a little distracted. Hope you like it. -----  
  
Chapter 8: -------------  
  
.:: Already? How can she tell? ::. Spoke Videl silently; aware of the implications of the comment, she blushed.  
  
.:: Be glad she is so happy about it. ::. Replied Gohan, motioning to the giant smile on his mothers face. Videl feel that he was slightly embarrassed at being so obvious, but mostly happy, so she echoed his emotions.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Chirped Goten, between mouthfuls of food, that is. He certainly wasn't going to miss the chance for a shot at all the food, with everyone distracted, no matter how odd they were acting.  
  
"Doing what?" Asked Gohan, a little distracted that his mom was onto them literally the second she saw them.  
  
"Um, you are like talking without talking." Goten said, before mouthing 'Like this.' Soundlessly, while pointing to his face.  
  
"What?" Replied the teens. "You could see that?" They asked still in unison.  
  
"Don't worry you two, you will get used to it very soon. You just have to teach yourselves to think normally to each other. Right now you are thinking of it as talking still, just silent. I remember when I first learned to do that, it was so long ago, and we were so confused. It really was wonderful. I am so happy, so when can I expect my first grandchild?" ChiChi gave her advice happily but then got rather serious when the all-important issue of grandchildren arose.  
  
"I'm gonna be an Uncle? Great. Wait till I tell Trunks!" Said Goten, forgetting his food for a moment.  
  
"NO, you are not going to be an Uncle!" Yelled Gohan.  
  
Videl added silently, very careful not to move her mouth; .:: Not for a while anyway, but someday. ::. At this Gohan turned to her and smiled in agreement.  
  
"Oh, OK. But what mom said about Videl being my new sister is gonna be true right?"  
  
Gohan looked to his mother, not quite wanting to know what else she had told the boy. From the exacerbated look on his face she decided to help out.  
  
"You misheard me Goten, I said I hope she will be your new big sister. That sort of thing is not decided for some time now."  
  
"Yeah squirt lets just settle for her to be your flying school partner for now." Said a relieved Gohan.  
  
"Ok Great." Said Goten as he attacked lunch again.  
  
"So this afternoon will be flying lessons? Maybe I will help you Gohan." Said Chi-Chi moving for the first time since the revelation from the stove to the teens at the entrance to the kitchen, before whispering seriously. "If I am going to let you two be alone with all that is new, know this. I will expect grandchildren soon, only after you are married, but don't take your time, or I might not be able to contain my anticipation." She then turned back to the kitchen instructed all of them to eat.  
  
ChiChi turned back to the meal, offering Videl a seat, before dealing out even more of the mountain of food that was lunch. Gohan and Videl did as they were told and ate. Videl amazed at how much the boys ate, got a good amount of practice with her new 'abilities' conversing with Gohan as he gorged. By the end of the meal the young couple was talking with ease, even experimenting with saying something different aloud than silently at the same time. The meal went as normal as one could in the Son household otherwise.  
  
Once they had finished eating they all helped to do the dishes. Videl had learned what the door next to the walk in freezer was, a walk in dishwasher, with little surprise based on the size of their meal. So after they had taken care of the rest of the clean up the family headed outside together for flying lessons.  
  
-------  
  
"So, Gohan do you have an idea of how to teach a human to fly?" Asked Chi- Chi.  
  
"Hmm, I am not sure. How did you learn Mom?" Replied the older boy.  
  
"What makes you think I know how to fly dear?" Came her innocent sounding voice.  
  
"Well for one thing Goten is not very discreet about your training sessions, but I have seen you before. As careful as you might be as to not draw suspicion, do you really think that I would not notice my mother flying under her own power from time to time?"  
  
"It was really pretty amazing, your dad just showed me mentally how to do it. He even loaned me a little energy. Well it was a little for him, but I was. um that is, I was bouncing off the walls. cause you see I had all that extra energy." Chi-Chi told of the happy memory, remembering her decorum before she went into detail as to where that extra energy went. "I figure you show Videl how to fly then we work on getting her enough energy for some real speed till she has to go home."  
  
"How would I get more energy then? From Gohan?" Asked Videl, understandably confused about all these new, physical abilities.  
  
"No, dear. We'll spare." Replied Chi-Chi as she warmed up expertly. "Ok Goten lets have a fighting lesson again. No Ki attacks. Afterwards your brother will teach you how to fly and control your new powers." She instructed the younger boy, before turning to the teens. "Go on you two, we don't have all day."  
  
"I am still not sure how to teach her mom."  
  
"Just show her Gohan. Ready, Goten? Lets begin."  
  
The two teens walked away from the training area of the front yard to a nearby tree and sat in the shade. As Videl began to watch with amazement the mother-son spar before her, Gohan interrupter her with the more interesting prospect of learning to fly.  
  
"Well Videl I am going to show you what it feels like to fly. Pay attention and then try to do it too. I will loan you some energy as you need it." Began Gohan before continuing silently. .:: Since our bond has a lot to do with proximity, lets start out with me hovering the two of us. But first, this is the energy I spoke of. ::.  
  
.:: Ok, I can feel your energy, it is so powerful. ::.  
  
.:: Here is your energy. ::. He said, showing her the source of her ki.  
  
.:: You must be a million times stronger than me. It is like holding up a candle to the sun. I can hardly believe it. ::.  
  
.:: That's nothing, imagine this: You are the one of the strongest humans who cannot use ki. Not that I am trying to impress you, ok so maybe a little. Pay attention here, this is the feeling you are going for. ::. He said as they levitated together. They floated up, face to face as if they were slowly dancing across the sky. Slowly he brought them back down, and stepped back to allow her to try and lift her own weight. .:: Your turn. ::.  
  
.:: OK, I am just gonna do what I felt you do. Is this it? Am I lifting myself up? ::.  
  
.:: You sure are. Here, have a little energy boost, and experiment. And know I would never let you fall. ::. He said as he floated to where she did, a foot off the ground. He took her hand and transferred her some energy, barely a fraction of his, but an entire days worth for her. In that second she shot up higher and higher, as he stayed with her the entire way. He showed her mentally the tricks and strategy to fly, never needing to form an actual word. And then, an hour after the lesson began it was over.  
  
.:: Congratulations Videl, you now know all I know about flying. ::. He said as they landed back under the same tree they started from.  
  
.:: That was amazing. It was like you downloaded it directly to my brain. ::. She said as she took her seat in his lap.  
  
.:: That's nothing, I bet I could go even faster for something that is pure memorization. how would you like to know all of the information for Fridays history quiz? ::.  
  
.:: This I gotta see. ::. At that, Gohan remembered everything he knew about the founding of Orange star City as fast as he could. To Videl it was like a flash, but then she started to remember Gohan reading the book to her. .:: Just when I think I have seen it all.. ::.  
  
.:: I doubt I could top that. ::. He said with a smile as he looked up into her shining eyes.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt you two but I have had all I could take of Goten, he is just too strong." Called an exhausted Chi-Chi. She leaned warily against the tree and continued. "Can you give him his Super Saiyan and flying lesson now?"  
  
"Sure mom. Videl why don't you and mom have a spar? Mom I will give you a recharge to your normal amount so you can have a fair fight." Said Gohan.  
  
"Ok, Gohan. Mrs. Son lets see how I measure up." Said Videl as Gohan gathered up his hyper little brother to teach him about the wonders of Super Saiyan powers.  
  
"Videl dear if I am going to help train you please at least call me Chi- Chi."  
  
"It just doesn't seem right." Started Videl before pausing to think. "I know that someday I can call you mother, but that does not sound right either, it is like I would be forgetting about mom to do it too soon. She has been gone for many years now, but I still find myself missing her, and always trying to honor her memory."  
  
"You poor dear, I did not know you lost your mother. I can understand you loyalty to her, take you time and call me mom when you feel ready."  
  
"In a lot of ways, even though you are really nothing like her, the way you treated me from the start, so caring and nice, is very much like her." She said sadly before continuing. "Chi-Chi is ok for most of the time but could I call you sensei when we fight? I have never had a real teacher, my dad's influence and all. That and from what I have seen you could teach me a lot." She concluded, feeling Gohan's concern she called out to him silently. .:: I'm ok, just your mom is reminding me of mine. ::.  
  
.:: You know she will be yours too someday, if she isn't already. ::. He said simply. But she felt how true it was, and how well they both knew it to be at least an eventuality.  
  
"I hate to interrupt you two but if I am going to teach you anything, we must get to work." .::Oh, how I miss you Goku::. (A/N sorry to interject that but it is required by law)  
  
"Yes, sensei!" Said Videl, obviously too eager to learn to be embarrassed by being caught talking silently again.  
  
"Oh, Videl. For such an eager student, it is hard to believe you never had a master. Ok, lets see what you got!" Yelled Chi-Chi as she rushed Videl, beginning an afternoon of training for the two. While two brothers with golden hair used their own method to train off in the distance.  
  
------- And so that was how the day unfolded, training, laughing and indeed growing stronger, until Chi-Chi had to leave to take care of dinner. At which point Videl could only struggle to watch the brothers training. Struggle not just because of her exhaustion from the beating the woman who would someday be her mother-in-law gave her but because they were just so fast. She was grateful when the call to dinner came, after all of the whiplash of following sonic booms and earth shaking collisions for most of the early evening.  
  
As they sat to eat Videl found herself more hungry than she had ever been before, proving Gohan's theory, but not coming anywhere near the massive appetite of the boys. So after yet another feast of a meal called dinner, the day ended. Both teens were sorry to see it go, but since they had school the next day, they had parted company on Videl's roof in the mid- evening. They had only made out up there for a few minutes so they certainly would long for the next day to come.  
  
As Gohan flew home slowly, and Videl deftly floated down to her balcony, she asked him a silent question.  
  
.:: Gohan? ::.  
  
.:: Yes? ::.  
  
.:: You can hear me still? Great! I had a question, well I have two now since a second just occurred to me. I was going to ask you if I could get some help with some homework later on, but as I thought of school, the idea of what will happen tomorrow came up again. I mean, so much has changed since then. ::.  
  
.:: And in a lot of ways not much has changed has it? I would not worry about school, just be yourself and rely on this more subtle form of communication when necessary. As for homework, nothing would please me more than to help you. Just ask when you get stuck, although I bet that I will be able to sense your frustration before you ask. ::.  
  
.:: I guess you are right but can we meet in the morning just to make sure? ::.  
  
.:: How about I pick you up at your window in the morning, say an hour and a half before class? ::.  
  
.:: Better make it the front door. And I will look forward to it. ::. Said Videl ending this particular conversation. Although she knew full well that she still would ask for help later. Videl was still worried about how the change of her relationship to Gohan would be seen. 'He went from the new kid, to a guy I had a crush on, to my boyfriend, to a fiancé and now we are halfway married or something.' She thought, confused indeed. 'How could this look anything but odd? Although since when have I cared what anyone thought? That is what daddy is for. Oh my, I forgot about him. Maybe we will keep it quiet or only tell Erasa and Sharpner? Or maybe we will give the whole school something to talk about. I just don't know how to react to all this. I guess Gohan is right, lets just see what happens tomorrow and deal with it. For now, homework, dreaded homework.'  
  
-------  
  
End note: I extended a few points on the mental connection to their logical conclusions. I will elaborate on my rules for this in the coming chapters. Sorry again this took so long, just go a little caught up, ironically with what I just sent Videl after, as well as a couple of new dbz stories I should post with chapter 9 or 10. More to come. --------- 


	9. Is it really only wednesday?

Here is the next chapter; I am posting a new story with this. It is a young Videl story, since those are just so much fun. Please take a look at it if you are interested. And I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 9: -------------  
  
As morning came to Mt. Paozu, Gohan awoke. Not to his brother's call or an alarm clock but to the most natural way for one of his heritage to awake, the blend of the need for and aroma of, food. Breakfast. So with the urging hunger and the anticipation of his mother's expert cooking he readied himself for school.  
  
'I guess it still is early, but Videl should be up soon, I hope.' Said Gohan as he joined his mother in the kitchen. Before he could offer to help he was directed to sit by way of her spatula. First it was help up to say 'stop' then held towards a chair to say 'sit'.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning. Still meeting Videl before class?"  
  
"I think so, but she is still asleep."  
  
"That's nice dear." Said his mother, fighting a desperate battle internally to not press or pry about the new couple. She had made a promise not to interfere. Though she was equally concerned about the effect such talk would have on the two. 'No one knows how much trouble they will have with their friends and school. My nagging might just push them over the edge. Besides, though I do like the idea of grandchildren, I am still much too young to be a grandma.' She thought before turning back to her boy.  
  
"Gohan, it is time for you brother to get up."  
  
"Ok." He said happily, off to continue the morning routine. He awakened his brother, though it was easy, once his young senses were reminded of breakfast he was wide-awake. After being awakened he was directed to the bathroom to wash up for breakfast. Something Goten still did not understand, if he was just going to get dirty having breakfast then bathe what was the point of washing up?  
  
And so the morning continued as we travel from the plains in the mountains to the metropolis of Satan city. The early morning was quiet, without so much as a hint of the coming business of the day. In the biggest house in the nicest neighborhood, the world martial arts champion and defender of the world was undertaking his most important job.  
  
"Videl, Honey, its time to wake up." Mr. Satan's voice, perhaps a little higher than usual, sang, awakening one of the city's true heroes. Videl stared for a moment at her father, and his reaction to their last "chat" about how little they saw each other, out of the limelight. She was not sure if what had happened the night before had been just a dream until.  
  
.:: There you are Videl, I was worried I would have to wake you up. I am supposed to be there in half an hour. ::. Came a familiar voice that although new, was certainly a wonderful way to start her day.  
  
.:: OK! OK! I am up and getting ready, hurry up and finish your breakfast or you won't make it here in time. ::. She thought back with a smile on her face, swearing she heard him 'talk' with his mouth full, though that was hardly possible.  
  
At seeing the biggest smile on her face in the weeks of his wakeup calls Mr. Satan thought he was appeasing his daughter. 'I must do as she asks and spend more time with her, we have such little time before she finds a man to settle down with and then I will have missed my chance.' Little did he now that his time was all but up.  
  
"Daddy, I appreciate your effort I really do, but I have to meet a friend before school so I will see you at breakfast." She said while shooing him out the door. After he left, she thought. 'Now what to wear to impress Gohan?'  
  
.:: Don't trouble yourself on my account. Besides unless you were going to change before school, this would not fit into our 'keep the status quo' plan. I can think of better ways to spend our time this morning anyway. ::.  
  
.:: How did you hear me? I thought proximity limited us to feelings? ::. She replied as she began to get ready for school.  
  
.:: Well you were thinking of me, and I just picked up on that. If you want I can ask mom. ::. He replied dreading it so much she almost did not press for an answer, but she was still a little curious.  
  
.:: I hate to make you but I would love to know. ::. During the pause for the question, Videl finished her too embarrassing to talk to Gohan during tasks.  
  
.:: She says that the only exception to the thinking of you exception is for gifts. ::.  
  
.:: Huh? ::. Replied Videl as she headed down for breakfast.  
  
.:: Um, so you get the exception is proximity unless we think of each other right? ::.  
  
.:: Kinda, hold on. ::.  
  
"Morning again Daddy. Thanks for breakfast Sarah, it looks great." She greeted the cook and her father.  
  
"Did you enjoy your day off sweetie? I sure set straight anyone who thought I was loosing my stuff."  
  
"Sure dad, it was fun. Thanks for letting me off with my friends."  
  
He just smiled in return. 'It's good to see her so happy.' He thought.  
  
.:: So you are saying that if I think of you I pretty much can get you attention from anywhere? ::. As she ate, her father just read the paper, leaving her to the silent transcontinental conversation.  
  
.:: Mom says unless you are buying me a present. That is, she could always hide when she was getting dad a gift from her. I think it really means that you can try to block those thoughts if you really want to. ::.  
  
.:: Makes sense. ::.  
  
.:: I am about to leave, meet you out front in two minutes? ::.  
  
.:: Sure. ::.  
  
"Well daddy I am off, have to meet that friend and all, they should be here in two minutes." She said as she went to gather her bag and lunch.  
  
"Ok honey, have a good day." He said, glancing at his watch, before returning to his paper and breakfast. Then hearing a knock he noted. 'Exactly two minutes, quite a punctual friend, must not be old Blondie, what was her name? Eraser?'  
  
Videl opened the door to her anticipated caller. She could not help but treat him to a stunning smile before they greeted each other properly with a passionate kiss. As they entwined Videl got an ominous feeling, was this the ki-sensing she had learned a little about yesterday evening? A second later her eyes flew open with the realization that she knew, ki-sensing or not, that her father was about to be in the foyer, something that they were certainly not ready for. As the man stomped in, the only way he could, calling for his daughter to wait so he could say goodbye. Videl's eyes grew wide and all seemed to go a blur as she heard her father come into the entryway.  
  
"Videl? Videl? Did she go already? At least she could have closed to door." Came Mr. Satan from below the pair of kissing teens.  
  
'Below?' Thought Videl as she pulled was from their embrace enough to note that they indeed where now no longer at the door but were on the roof.  
  
.:: Yep. I figured we did not want to be disturbed. ::.  
  
.:: Right you are. ::. She said picking up where her father had interrupted them. After a few satisfactory minutes of alone time, Gohan remembered why they had agreed to meet the night before.  
  
"Well shall we go? We have spent half an hour of your time already, unless this is how you wanted to spend it anyway. I certainly am not complaining."  
  
.:: No, lets get to school I still need to think and talk about today. ::.  
  
.::Ok, grab hold. ::. At the silent instruction Videl curled up in his arms, noting how comfortable they were once again as Gohan flew them to the roof of the school. Since he was not in disguise, and could feel her concern about the upcoming day, the 2-mile trip took a second or two.  
  
.:: Wow no wind, no sonic boom but still a mile a second, I hope I get to be that fast some day. ::.  
  
.:: I know a couple humans that fast, so it is possible, but not overnight. ::.  
  
.:: Yes, I know, this flying is nice and all but what about school? How do we make this overnight romance seem normal? Do we keep away? Do we stay close but not this close? I am in your arms but being in the same room is enough to make me want to, need to, make out with you almost constantly. How can we, as you put it, keep the status quo? ::.  
  
.:: First let me remind you that we were not all over each other at my house, or during dinner. It was just when we were alone. Plus we will have before and after school to work off those urges. So if you agree, as I can tell you do, we should use the next 40 minutes or so to that end. ::.  
  
.:: Well, innocent little Gohan, I never knew that this was your answer to everything. ::. She said without her voice as her lips responded to the suggestion.  
  
The two continued their before school preparation with little silent communication short of the more common type of close body language. They did converse and reassure each other that they could be trusted to keep up appearances some, but mostly made sure that they had enough of each other to tide themselves over. Although quickly they found that this was not a realistic goal and just made the best of their alone time.  
  
Then as planed the rest of their hour and a half head start on school was spent in embrace till the prescribed 40 minutes came and went. At a mere 15 minutes before class a blonde girl came out onto the roof. As she saw Videl through the window of her copter, which the teens had put up for cover, she called out.  
  
"Thanks a lot Videl, I really needed that day off yesterday. But where did you go? I mean I called you at home and they had not heard from you. And your cell was. OH, MY, GOD!!!" Came the yell as Erasa rounded the copter and saw that Videl was not alone.  
  
End Notes: I really wasn't going to end this like this or here, but I wanted something of interest in school for this day, and I believe this will qualify. I like the idea that the way that Mr. Satan as Videl's alarm clock is as functional as he can be. Sure later on being an oaf comes in handy for the show, but this is a true productive cause. I know I made the father-daughter relationship a little better than some start out as, but Gohan has already mellowed her some. Plus I my other story gets into that deeper, not that we are done here with that just yet. Oh no, fear the new cliffhanger. Even so, More to come. 


	10. OMG the sequel

Wow, has it really been a month since I updated? I must apologize, but my excuse is a very good one. I simply fell off the face of the Earth. Not to worry I am fine now. I can hold my breath for a long time. However, now that gravity and I have reached an understanding, I give you a new, well-balanced and nutritious new chapter I like to call: ----- . . Chapter 10: -------------  
  
.:: OK, now it is really getting late. ::. Said Gohan, annoyed at himself for having no self control.  
  
.:: Yeah, are you sure that the whole, 'this will put off further urges' thing was true? ::. Asked Videl. She was equally engrossed in her fun, as well as annoyed at the absolute lack of control.  
  
"I said: OH MY GOD. I know you two are busy but come on!!" Yelled an angry Erasa. The two looked up and turned the same shade of red as they flew apart faster than she could see. Apart being only a relative term, they were not as close as they had been, but Gohan did not seem to notice that his arm was still around Videl as he began to speak.  
  
"Erasa I don't know what you saw, but there is no need to be agitated." He said weakly, praying that she did not get a clear view.  
  
"I have been standing here for like two minutes. You two were totally making out, ignoring me and you have known each other for like 3 days? How? I mean did you even? I mean. Already?" Said the blonde, as her anger failed her and the realization bewildered her. As she settled down, waiting for a reply she noticed how Gohan had slightly shifted Videl in his arm. She was now slightly behind him, as if he was protecting her from Erasa's shouting. "OH, how cute!"  
  
"What was cute? Oh that." Said Videl as if she had hardly noticed it, giving away just how comfortable she was in those arms, or in this case, arm. "Still I hardly see anything to be excited about sure we were a little caught up, but we are teenagers, we are entitled to our damn hormones are we not?" She continued. As she looked to Gohan for more rationalizing, she saw and felt confusion from him.  
  
"D-D-D-Did you say, already? Already? Again? I mean sure before, that is understandable but I mean, are they always going to say already?" Said the boy turning to Videl as she rubbed his back for support still in his arm.  
  
"Aww. Even cuter!" Erasa Interjected, with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Hey! He does have a point." Scolded Videl gently, before she realized her public actions and the two separated for the first time in a great while.  
  
"Come on Videl you may be the expert fighter on this roof but this is my kinda thing. You know me, am I not always right about this stuff?"  
  
"Yeah." Videl said aloud before muttering. "Except about yourself."  
  
"So, what did you two do yesterday, as if I didn't know?" Erasa asked wryly.  
  
"No, this did not start till last night." Said Videl quickly, as if a denial.  
  
"Thank explains why you two did not notice me." She replied in a matter of fact manner. Though she outwardly treated it calmly the blonde was dancing on the inside. She had a long history of Videl refusing to admit doing things that were out of character. So her comment was practically a confession. 'There was that one epic romance movie we saw that time.' Erasa recalled in her celebration, before Videl realized what she had said.  
  
"Oops" She said. Once again looking to Gohan for support, once again he disappointed.  
  
"Although you could blame your day off on this." Started Gohan, before he realized. "I am not helping am I?"  
  
"No!" Videl said forcefully while yelling it telepathically for effect.  
  
"Blame my day off? WHAT??" Erasa said as she caught up with the latest slip up.  
  
"Well not exactly what you are thinking." Videl said, looking to Gohan with desperation.  
  
.:: Time for the truth, more or less. ::. He said silently reassuring her before continuing aloud. "More like we ran into each other before school and got to talking, and walking into town. When we looked up we were quite a ways from school. We would not have been able to make it back in time for class, unless she flew us, and even then just in time."  
  
"So I called my dad and convinced him to give one of his trademark lectures. Since we were too far away, and were having so much fun we took the day off that way. I of course remembered my oldest and best friend for a day off. But we just kinda hung out all day and you know. Things did not get interesting till I took him home in my copter." Continued Videl.  
  
"I think things got interesting on your first copter ride together right? I mean I had my suspicions when you both ignored me when you were leaving class on Monday." Came Erasa's remarkable relationship intellect.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Said Videl, as a plan came to her. "But I think you just realized it now."  
  
"No I am completely serious. I absolutely got a feeling when I saw you two together. Like you balance each other out."  
  
.:: Um, Videl. This is getting a little too truthful. ::.  
  
.:: Trust me. Trust me?::.  
  
.:: With my life. ::. 'With my secrets, with my burden, and with my pain.' He thought silently, unconsciously, but she heard and took note. Though she was not really surprised.  
  
"I dunno." Said Videl aloud, adding to the argument as best she could, given the rest that was going through her head.  
  
"Like, well I know it sounds kinda corny but like it was meant to be." Continued Erasa, almost without Videl, and certainly leaving poor lost Gohan in the dust at the beginning.  
  
"Meant to be huh? We're too young to... I mean think so far ahead." Said Videl as she added: .:: I almost said get married there didn't I ? Ok. I admit this is getting a little close, but like she would suspect that of all things. Here comes the big finish. ::.  
  
"Well, of course." Added the blonde.  
  
"Even all you have said does not prove that it is true. Because it is just your word that you noticed, since you didn't say anything." Said Videl with a smirk. It wasn't just the smirk it was that look that had long indicated 'best friend conversations', the kind that weren't for others' ears. That look coupled with the allusion to "don't say anything" was all that was really necessary to essentially mark the whole issue as top secret.  
  
'Crap, she got me again. But she does have a point.' Thought Erasa before surrendering. "Ok, I swear I will not tell anyone directly or indirectly that there is anything going on between you two. Under penalty of before school workouts." She said in a monotone voice, like a poorly memorized script, as she held up her hand.  
  
Gohan stared at the blonde, confused. Then he whipped his head around to look at Videl, and followed the conversation in that manner, back and forth.  
  
"For as long as deemed necessary." Added Videl resolutely.  
  
"For as long as deemed necessary." Erasa complied, speaking in an even more defeated tone.  
  
"And I swear that I will not hold you to your oath longer than necessary or try to coax you to break it just for spite. Under penalty of shopping." Replied Videl, though sounding solemn like she just read off a blood oath.  
  
During the exchange Videl inadvertently treated Gohan to the memory of the very first such exchange. No particulars were given, but with a young Erasa, and Videl, by way of a reflection, looking serious beyond their years, none were needed.  
  
"Now that is cute." Said Gohan sincerely. After Videl's slight glare and Erasa's surprise had melted into laughter, and they all had a good long chuckle, the warning bell rang. This meant that they had to be in class in their seats in 5 minutes, ending the revelry, closeness, accusations, bargains, solemn oaths, and make out sessions of a surprisingly busy morning on the school rooftop.  
  
----------  
  
The first half of school passed with very little of interest. Only a few times did Erasa steal a glance at her friend and her new boyfriend. The thought and the look of the pair made the glance a smile-filled one, every time. There was little actual conversation, even between classes, as all that the blonde wanted to talk about required privacy, and so did all that the young couple wanted as well, though for very different reasons. There was even little use for silent conversation, short of that one answer on the math pop quiz, but it was not really cheating, he just helped her get the answer, it wasn't was it?  
  
"Ah lunch, Gohan's best subject." Joked Videl as the trio walked together to what had become their lunch spot.  
  
Gohan laughed as the made a place for them to sit appear out of his capsule. There stood again, the large picnic table full of a wondrous feast in super concentrated form. "That is one school accolade I accept without apprehension." He added to the humorous mood.  
  
Videl smiled as she sat at her seat, it was next to him, but was clearly marked by a note. It read: 'Videl, here is a meal I made for you special, since you cannot handle Gohan's lunch. Plus it is full of nutrients to get you ready for your training this afternoon. Love, Chi-Chi.'  
  
"Wow you mom sure does think of everything." Said Videl, remembering Erasa before asking silently. .:: What is the deal with your lunch anyways? I take from the note that it is different, so what is it? ::.  
  
.:: You can ask Bulma yourself when we stop by there on the way home. Who knows you may even have your lesson there today. ::.  
  
.:: Wow, I get to go see Capsule Corp. ::. Thought Videl before Erasa interrupted.  
  
"It sure is a good thing that Sharpie had that thing during lunch today, you two are so conspicuous." Said Erasa as she began to read the note. "Oh, even his mom thinks you are perfect together." Cried the blonde with hearts in her eyes. Then she went white. A ghastly look fell on her face as she carefully asked. "What about your dad, Videl?"  
  
"It would kinda be another question wouldn't it? He would hardly act like your mom, huh?" Videl asked Gohan, as all of Erasa's thoughts, of conspicuousness, Sharpner and cute letters were replaced with fear for her friends.  
  
.:: I don't know. I could think of a few things we could discuss that would change his opinion. ::. He said silently, shocking her, before he smiled and responded aloud. "Yeah, that is another reason we appreciate your silence, and maybe even support and complicity. But just for now."  
  
"You've got it." Cried Erasa. With conviction that she would not have been thought of as capable of, she affirmed her cause. She was committed to protect this new couple more than ever, not just because they were her friends, not because it was the right thing to do, because true love had to be protected, always. 'It is like a less dramatic and more romantic Romeo and his Juliet. Of course I will help.' "Anything I can do." She concluded aloud.  
  
Gohan was visibly taken back by her resoluteness. 'I just wanted a commitment to secrecy. She sounds like she just took a religious vow.'  
  
.:: To her, this is greater than religion. Ten bucks says she now thinks of us as Romeo and Juliet. ::.  
  
.:: I bet she does. Does this make her Friar Lawrence? ::. (A/N would tell you what this is, but really just read, or reread the play. Not even FF can replace the Bard)  
  
.:: Let's hope not, he did not do such a good job. ::.  
  
With that they finished their lunch without much incident, except maybe for the addition of Erasa's protective gaze. Though the look did soften, she was still careful to warn the pair about their new secret, and any time they almost spilled it. The couple did not notice but she did warn them when they left together in Videl's copter to take it easy, and that they were still being very conspicuous.  
  
"I am worried about Erasa's concern. Her conviction should have cooled quite a bit by now, maybe we are not being careful enough?" Asked Videl as they sped toward CC. They remained quite and left to question rhetorical as they pondered throughout their flight. - ----- End notes: I actually wrote the next chapter before I even started this one. It was not until I saw a bit of a teen movie based on, A Midsummer Nights Dream I believe it was, did I get an idea that could be worked with. With the influx of Shakespeare and Austin based teen romance films on cable I saw a trend that could be fun. I figured that every now and again you could find a romance-obsessed teen that sought the origin of all of these stories and made Erasa that girl. I hope it came across well, I certainly would not think of it as a bad thing. There was something in that narrated speech of hers that made me think of an old SM dub I once saw a bit of, is that crazy? Erasa may run wild with this or just continue to be a look out. I don't know but I like my visualization of her somehow. Anyway I am sorry this took so long but filler is kinda hard to write you know? Enough, I will get back to writing stories faster now, More to come. 


	11. No Parking Zone

I keep going back to this chapter. I really want it to be perfect. But as I realize now that it may never be 'perfect' and if it was it would seem out of place with the rest of this story. So I post this in the hope that if I ever do finish this story that I will owe myself a rewrite of the whole thing.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
-------------  
  
After the copter on the side lawn was there for a full half an hour, the purple haired boy had to investigate. And so ever so stealthily, he crept up to the side of the yellow vehicle, and peered into the window. He had meant it to be a quick look, but through the fogged up glass it appeared that Gohan was making out with some girl. Now, that could not be, could it? He did not even know any girls. So he stared, confused, for another fifteen minutes.  
  
Inside, his best friend, partner in crime and scapegoat extraordinaire finally finished his after-school snack and set out to find the older boy. 'I don't see why me being used to having an after school snack with big brother was any reason for Trunks to leave me behind.' Thought the seven- year-old dynamo, ignoring the fact that his brother had had exactly one such occasion (only one day of school) to get him used to it. But like most idle thoughts not resulting directly in him getting food, it escaped him quickly and he focused on finding his friend.  
  
He went to the best source of information, for even though he visited the giant complex often, he hardly knew it well enough to find Trunks as fast as his mother could.  
  
"Auntie Bulma? Have you seen Trunks?" He asked cheerfully as he entered the sitting area where the Blue haired scientist and his own mother were having tea.  
  
"He came through here about twenty minutes ago asking about a jet copter on the lawn." She responded sweetly. No matter the accidental high jinks the pair ever got into she could never quite get far from the nice response to the two cute boys of hers and her best friends.  
  
"Hey mommy, could that be big brother and my new sister." He said without thinking. Only then did he remember that the big sister topic was yet to be resolved.  
  
"Big sister?" Asked Bulma with a raised eyebrow and a knowing twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I was going to talk to you about that after you met her. And Goten, she is not your big sister." Said Chi-Chi simply, though those familiar hearts did return for. "At least not yet." She concluded softly, almost daydreaming.  
  
"Well, lets go see." Said an excited Bulma, dragging the mother and youngest son off quickly to the yard.  
  
When they had found their way outside, before them stood a rather confused looking peeping Trunks. This sight gave them pause enough to attract the attention of a fifth observer. But the way they looked, a small mass around a small flying vehicle would attract the attention of most, but it was the strange energy reading that got the attention of the final observer. He closed in from the house as the group moved the rest of the way forward to the plane.  
  
"What the hell are you all gawking at?" Asked Vegeta. His tone conveyed much of his normal gruff-aloofness but betrayed more than a little curiosity. Exactly what was going on in that plane? He sensed something, different, something that he could not quite remember, but something that held his curiosity.  
  
As He finally reached the group, looked past them into the yellow vehicle the only thing he could do was laugh. It a simple chuckle at first, but as he saw the looks on all the faces of the interrupted teens, he laughed in earnest.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He started loudly, as the teens fumbled their way out of the jet copter.  
  
"We weren't doing anything honest!" Yelled Gohan, though not even sounding remotely convinced himself. Not that it was not plain what had been going on, even without the repeat of the school-top ignore the audience trick. Gohan then paled even more when it occurred to him that his mother had indeed been there watching him, them. "Eeep." He concluded faintly.  
  
But what had caused Gohan to pale made Videl blush. Though as she followed the looks of the onlookers she was encouraged by the look of approval from Chi-Chi. Although the strangers present kept the blush intact she did manage a smile beneath it.  
  
"See, Auntie Bulma. I told you my new sister was here!" Yelled Goten, he was proud that he was right.  
  
"If she is your new sister then why is your brother making out with her?" Asked Trunks, a little disgusted by the prospect.  
  
"My mom explained it to me. She would be my new sister, and would be Gohan's WIFE." Explained Goten.  
  
"Oh, I see." Replied Trunks, everything clear to him now. That was until he made a puzzled face like he had more questions.  
  
"Ok, of you two go." Said Bulma before Trunks could ask more questions and further send Gohan into catatonia.  
  
As Videl was still soaking in the fact that yes Bulma Briefs' family had caught them making out, and that as she was told the previous day they were like family, hence the 'Auntie Bulma', the boys were sent along to play. On the way Chi-Chi gave them both an unconvincing admonition about the fact that nothing about new sisters had been decided yet. As they left Bulma shook Videl's limp hand, as she was still in a little shock, but she did manage to say "Videl" and smile. Vegeta stood at his usual, formal distance, while Gohan was still lost to the world.  
  
"Videl dear, would you snap him out of it." Said Chi-Chi. She gave a little head nod towards Gohan to send home her point, as if to suggest that speech would not quite cut through.  
  
In the amount of time it took for Videl to comprehend her instructions, Bulma had realized what Chi-Chi meant, what it meant to the two of them and that it could not have been more than a few days that the couple had known each other. So unfortunately for Gohan at the same time as Videl had telepathically nudged him on again came.  
  
"Already?" Said Bulma with hearts in her eyes along with the surprise. Videl noted that she too approved as she braced herself for Gohan's rebuttal.  
  
"Already again! I. I. I." Started Gohan, before he was lost again.  
  
.:: Hey! Snap out of it. This one is hardly on par with Erasa! ::. Scolded Videl gently.  
  
"I know, I am just bracing myself for the rest." Said Gohan, finally finding some sense.  
  
"That is SOO CUTE!" Yelled Bulma and Chi-Chi in stereo, clearly understanding the unspoken dynamic.  
  
"There they are." Said Gohan knowingly, as if this was what he expects of the pair all the time.  
  
Before the women could continue Vegeta did something unexpected. He came into the group, walked around Videl as if sizing her up and simply said. "Good choice." With that he made to leave, but stopped at his usual distance.  
  
Now it was Videl's turn to be dumbfounded. Being, judged in such a way was, was something?  
  
.:: Praise from Caesar. Rather literally. ::. Came Gohan's Voice, soothing her, and reminding her that all she knew of Vegeta was that praise, or any sort of kind words were very rare indeed.  
  
"I guess I should be honored." Said Videl to Gohan. She was still confused but it was not quite a question.  
  
It was Chi-Chi who spoke next. "Now, now you two, unless you plan on making me a grandmother within the year, you'd better cool it." She said sternly, with a touch of irony. As if on cue the teens returned to the crimson. It was a brilliant shade of red, as they paled and blushed at the same time.  
  
"But we weren't doing anything." Came a slow, drawn out meek reply from the two.  
  
"Sure you weren't." Said Bulma sarcastically.  
  
"And we would never, at least not till we are married." Started Videl, before she looked in fear to the two women at the mention of marriage. However, their expressions did not change, to them it was also an eventuality. It was the one thing that she did not expect to happen next that did.  
  
"You fools." Laughed Vegeta, as he turned back to the group and approached them. He stopped just behind his wife and continued, almost maliciously. "You expect to last the week without bedding each other? What did I tell you boy? Bonding will only put-off the inevitable. And since you had to go and find a woman while you are the bundle of hormones that defines being a teen, it may be put off for a couple more days. Do you honestly expect to fight off your natural attraction, the raging hormones of teenagers, the boiling of your Saiyan blood and the pull of the bond? I just hope you get to it before it happens someplace I could see it!" He ended with a large laugh before the image he created calmed his humor.  
  
He whispered something to Bulma, who had never turned to face him during his speech; she just listened with the same concerned look. That is until he whispered in her ear. First she looked like she was nodding in agreement, then her eyes went wide and a large hungry smile crossed her lips before she said. "Yes, good. . . ideas." With that her expression went back to normal as she spoke to Videl and Vegeta went back towards the house.  
  
"Videl, you will come with us. We will give you a tour and discuss birth control options." Started Bulma before Videl interrupted.  
  
"Just me?" Asked Videl weakly.  
  
"Yes, Gohan has work to do. Super Saiyan lessons with the boys." Started Chi-Chi, before she leaned in closer to her son, though Videl could still plainly hear. "Birth control is not just a woman's responsibility, you two will have to discuss it later, but it suits our needs to separate. We need girl talk, birth control and Videl's lessons, and you need to see that the boys are well versed in their new powers." It went without saying that what Chi-Chi also wanted was for Gohan to oversee what Vegeta was teaching the boys, she trusted him with her sons life but not his training.  
  
"Chi-Chi will be training Videl, this I gotta see!" Said Bulma, though more excited about the perspective girl talk and embarrassment opportunities the CC drugstore could offer.  
  
"There was something else." Said Vegeta as an embarrassed Videl was dragged off on her 'tour'. He had never really made it to the house; this thought had occurred to him, stopping him from seeing to the boys, not that he would admit to that. "That girl is the Satan girl I saw you with on TV?" He asked, a little disgusted at saying the name of that goof. Though his humor was not lost on the Prince. He had once remarked to his wife that if it weren't for the cell games, Mr. Satan would have made an excellent comedian.  
  
"Yes, she is. Were we on TV together?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Something about the rise in superheroes in the city of the most famous hero." Said Vegeta fighting a laugh. He settled on a smirk and led Gohan into the living room. "That was hardly my point. If you plan to continue your silly crime fighting you really need to get the girl to a power level where she will not be in any real danger." Gohan gave him a confused look.  
  
"Why would that be important enough for you to mention? Would you not just leave that as implied?" Asked Gohan, further confused by Vegeta's grave, even for Vegeta, expression.  
  
"Gohan, there is a serious reason for this. The way you will react, when she is in any perceived danger will be. . . "  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Next time. . .  
  
"Wait a minute. Did you call me Gohan? Is that allowed?"  
  
"You and the stupid FF conventions can piss off. I have been calling you Gohan in the Japanese version at least since you surpassed me."  
  
"Yeah but this is not the anime, it is fan-fiction. You might get in trouble. There are rules."  
  
"What? Will they fire me? Come to think of it, I do need all that insurance, hold on we'll talk later. I have to call my union rep."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
End Notes. Obviously that is not really a preview of the next chapter. It is coming along well and I hope to have the next one up in a week or two. Thanks for reading. More to come. 


	12. Oldfashioned Education

I wrote this months ago and then got stuck at the end of it. I really could not decide where to go next, but now, am ready to move past this point. Here is part twelve at long last.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
-------------  
  
Last time:  
  
"Gohan, there is a serious reason for this. The way you will react, when she is in any perceived danger will be . . ."  
  
-------------  
  
"Danger?" Interrupted Gohan. "I certainly don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Exactly. You can find yourself unconsciously protective of her. It is instinctual; you may find yourself at her side for any number of things. But they will be related to the threat, and her ability to respond to it. So normal humans unarmed or without firearms might just get your attention, but more might have explosive results. Not to mention if you find yourself in a serious situation for you, as unlikely as that might be, you may invent a third level of Super Saiyan to protect your woman." He said knowingly with a hint of wonderment at the strength of the boy, nearly a man, before him. (A/N Put in Ssj3 for Luna's Meow)  
  
This left Gohan lost in thought as the walked slowly. He thought about his new relationship and other things, the changes in his life, his instinctual responses, and all that was beyond his control. Vegeta continued to suggest different ways to augment and hasten Videl's progress.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=  
  
As Gohan and Vegeta reached the large domed (and recently renovated) Gravity Room they had agreed that there needed to be some additional help given to Videl's training.  
  
"I guess I will talk to Piccolo with her later or at least tomorrow."  
  
"Do it today. Better to get her used to it for her beating at your mother's hands tomorrow."  
  
"She can keep up fairly well. It is just that Mom has been training an innate Super Saiyan in secret for some time now."  
  
"Your brat too eh?" Said Vegeta with an extra twist of his smirk, giving away his pride.  
  
"They grow up so fast, I just hope they get a better life than we have had. I hope and will do all I can to make it that way."  
  
Vegeta leaned in close to give Gohan some real advice. "That is the hope of every parent, or surrogate parent. Now that you are on the path to having your own family loosen the burden of your brother, we will all pick up the slack. You cannot keep it all to yourself, not then, and certainly not now." Vegeta very rarely spoke like this, when his words carried greatest weight. As he spoke evenly and with conviction he knew that such a thing would be picked up by two women a few hundred feet away.  
  
One of them took the words with great pride and hope, she thought of her husband as being the man she always knew him to be, and that the others rarely saw. The other heard them as if they were spoken to her. She was the one who really needed to help Gohan past his last hurdle of guilt, and therefore assure their future. She took this as her charge. She took it with confidence that even the one most apathetic outwardly of this new family of hers would support so well, how could she afford to fail. And most of all she thanked the subtlety of her connection to Gohan that the weight was not lost to even it. For how rarely did Vegeta speak thusly?  
  
As Videl pondered Gohan, her concern and that of his father's greatest rival overwhelmed the teen. Even now they worried for him. 'Did they all? How could this be a burden to me? It is my penance that I give with no remorse or concern. What can I do?' Thought Gohan.  
  
"What would you have me do? Ignore my brother?" Asked Gohan, confused.  
  
"Certainly not. Just do not fight the natural shift in your preoccupation. It should shift to your woman, do not let that make you guilty, it is natural, embrace it." Said Vegeta in the same tone as before as he continued on. After a second Gohan followed. 'It is natural, it is life, it is love.' Concluded Vegeta silently. .:: And you! Don't you have something better to do than eavesdrop. ::. He admonished telepathically, though the words were formed they carried a clearer meaning, especially to the woman who could always hear his true voice.  
  
As Gohan continued the walk to the GR he was bewildered with the advice he had just received. 'Will I really start to ignore Goten, have I already? What will happen to him? I have responsibilities.'  
  
.:: Don't you ask that last question buddy! I am not going to be considered a detriment to your substitute father complex. I understand that he is important to you. I have only known the kid for a day and he is growing to be important to me too. Trust me. ::.  
  
.:: Completely. ::. He thought in their growing ritual.  
  
.:: Then stop worrying and get to training your brother. You are so caught up in worrying about him; you are actually ignoring the poor boy. ::.  
  
With that Gohan laughed. It was a soothing and heartening laugh.  
  
.:: You might just be exactly what we both needed. ::. Said Gohan as he still lightly laughed aloud.  
  
.:: We will talk more about this later. ::. Videl ended the conversation with that conveniently as they arrived in the GR from their respective changing rooms.  
  
"There you are." Said Trunks, as the boys ran to greet them. "What took you so long?"  
  
"The new girl." Said Vegeta with a chuckle.  
  
"My new big sister?" Asked Goten beaming. "Isn't she great?"  
  
Trunks sneered and asked. "Why does Goten get a big brother and sister?" His regret poorly hid beneath mock indignation.  
  
"Yeah Mister Uncle Prince Vegeta?" Asked Goten, nearly lost in his misused titles of respect that he had picked up somewhere. Though it was hardly a mystery where. "Why don't you get Trunks some brothers or sisters?"  
  
"That is the last thing I need. More weak kids running about." Said Vegeta throwing a challenging glance to his boy.  
  
"Weak?" Bellowed Trunks, his inherited pride pushed to the limit. "Try this." He roared as he powered to max and rushed his father.  
  
Gohan just marveled at the sight of Super Saiyan Trunks, while Goten spoke. "Pretty cool huh? I guess they are just gonna fight themselves huh?"  
  
"Well when in Rome. . ." Said Gohan as he lowered himself into a stance.  
  
Goten looked at him quizzically looking lower than usual as Gohan was in his fighting stance his weight balanced on his back foot ready to spring forward into action.  
  
"In Rome? I thought this was West City? Some people still call it the Western Capital; at least that is what Mom says. Did you know that the average rainfall here is 39.533 mm? And."  
  
"Goten!" Yelled Gohan before the boy could read off anymore Chi-Chi hammered home facts. Gohan may have helped to teach the boy, but her presence was still there, as was her educational pressure.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Goten simply.  
  
"Are we training now?"  
  
"Yeah, but since you asked about Rome, and we have not learned about Rome yet but I do know about West city. Did you know. . . " Started the boy, which his older brother interrupted with a yell and an attack.  
  
And so the next hour was spent with the boys training and the women torturing the girl. They had tea, accompanied with all sorts of questions that Videl felt were absolutely inappropriate, but even more chilling was the fact that, as they were not answered, that they were bound to be repeated later. And if that was not enough to stomach it was followed by the trip to buy the entire contraceptive section of the private employee drugstore. Fortunately Videl had convinced the Women that they needed to share in the fun of the explanations with the pair later on.  
  
And so after enduring more than Videl was prepared for, it was time for her lesson. Chi-Chi's concern over the late hour was quelled when dinner was announced to be pizza. And so the women found their way to the gravity room.  
  
-=-==--=-=-=-  
  
When the girls entered into the separated training area for alternate gravities from that of the main larger training room they saw that it was prepared to receive them. Bulma explained as they went through the side door of the GR that since someone had set the room for internal voice commands that they were expected.  
  
"Usually the boys, especially my boys, like to make a setting and stick with it to the bitter end." Said Bulma clearly familiar with the idiosyncrasies that her husband and son shared.  
  
"The bitter end?" Asked Videl cautiously.  
  
"Till the automatic safeties kick in. And since I designed them with Vegeta's specs believe me that it is indeed the minimum safeties. I used to worry about Trunks but he is so stubborn, and plus the regeneration tank improvements lately. Speaking of, Chi-Chi, I got them down to overnight so if you ever have an accident. Videl you too, if you can spare a night to sleep in that foul smelling goop I can heal nearly any injury overnight. I have the patents and will have some older models in hospitals soon." Said Bulma displaying her business savvy, even with stolen alien technology. As if reading the thoughts of the narrator she added. "And Chi-Chi if you have any second thoughts about stealing it from the Saiyans, Vegeta gave me permission formally to use them. To pay for more food of course."  
  
"That would hardly be my complaint." Grumbled Chi-Chi under her breath.  
  
After that and a quick explanation of the processes and wisdom of gravity training the younger two began to train while Bulma took a seat in the corner to watch. And as Videl and Chi-Chi indicated they were ready Bulma ordered the gravity doubled.  
  
Under two g's the pull was certainly noticeable but not overbearing.  
  
"This is pretty good." Said Videl, impressed. "What are they using?"  
  
"Looks like about 300." Said Bulma absently. "This is not too much for normal humans in contrast. But us girls with Saiyan men are much tougher than that." She said with a knowing wink to Videl.  
  
Videl just shook her head and turned to her teacher to begin, where she saw a dreamy lonely look on Chi-Chi's face. "Oh I miss my Goku. I have gotten behind in my training."  
  
=-=-=  
  
As Gohan and Videl made their way from the large dome of Capsule Corp. that evening they felt lucky to be alive. For beyond their relatively hard workout the pair had endured a far worse onslaught afterwards. The bombardment of sexual and relationship talk for the two inexperienced teens was unbearable on it's own.  
  
On top of that the fact that such advice came form older people, something as distressing in concept and details, for Videl could only be topped by the feelings of Gohan. Such talk from his mom, and Bulma and even Vegeta, it was too much to bear. The only way it could have been worse would have been if it included his other living parental figure, and as soon as it started he promptly thanked Dende, his predecessor and every other deity he had ever heard of for the fact that Nameks were asexual and the fact that Piccolo was one.  
  
After such trauma the last thing Gohan wanted to do was touch Videl, and perhaps that was partially the point, but Vegeta's warning rang in his ears.  
  
"Um, Videl, we have a stop to make, and I think I should fly us." Said Gohan even more meekly than he had been the first time he spoke to his sensei.  
  
He spoke so quietly that it did not break through Videl's daze. Only now a good five minutes after their escape did the red begin to drain from her face. The things said, and the overt and indirect implications of the discussion had left her lost in thought. Only after Gohan shook her did she look up and notice they were at her copter.  
  
"Videl, we have a stop to make, can I fly us?" Asked Gohan, a little more confident at the look on her face, rather similar to how he expected he looked as well.  
  
"OK" Said Videl absentmindedly before she felt herself scooped up and taken to the air. She felt for her jet copter capsule, found it placed in its appropriate pocket and smiled. Once they were off she began to notice the subtle feelings that Mr. Vegeta had described. And as she noticed them, they increased. And as they increased, she found herself responding to them. At first it was just snuggling in his arms, following that need to be closer to him. But after only about a minute of contact she needed more. It was then she put the flight in danger when she kissed him. At least that was what she feared.  
  
Gohan had felt it the whole way. It was what he dreaded, for his needs, his instincts he could combat, but hers, he was weak against her every whim. He would do anything he could for her, and in the pull between them, it seemed, at least instinctually, they were in perfect agreement.  
  
So when her need to be closer pushed to that 'dangerous' kiss he was prepared. He simply sped up. In moment they were hovering a foot above their destination. He figured this was a safe place to be together for a moment, but only a moment, as his friends would break them up before anything happened. He needed to be sure before they progressed past here. And most of all here were the non-judging friends that he could trust to be objective, and most of all discreet, how often did anyone come down from the heavenly palace anyway?  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Once Piccolo had had enough he graduated from the subtle 'ahem' to the more direct, yelling. "Break it up you two!" He yelled to no effect. He looked to his young friend and protégé exasperated.  
  
The god over earth pondered the situation for a moment. Then decisively he used his powers to change his voice to that of Chi-Chi as he squealed.  
  
"Oh MY! Grandchildren!" Came the perfectly imitated voice.  
  
The two teens flew apart faster than could be seen. The effects of 'the talk' still very evident their eyes darted about looking for their feared pursuer. When they failed to find her they relaxed noticeably. A moment later Videl realized who was before her and where they were. A look of shock and disbelief fell on her face.  
  
"Hi." Said Dende happily. Piccolo acknowledged her with a nod.  
  
At that Videl was even more embarrassed, caught making out in front of more strangers, no embarrassed did not cover it. She began to look faint and Gohan steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Videl, these are my friends. Dende and Piccolo." He said pointing to each as he spoke their names.  
  
"I know. You are the God of Earth, Dende?" She asked the smaller Namek to which she received a nod and a smile. "And you, are Gohan's teacher?" She asked full of even more respect and reverence than for the god over earth. Even in shock and embarrassment her priorities were clear. He smiled a slight snarling smile in response.  
  
"Nice to meet you Videl, we have been looking forward to it." Said Dende nicely. "Mr. Popo should be along in a minute. We have much to discuss, come let's go inside."  
  
=-=-=  
  
"So, this room of yours, I remember it from the stories, but not the name."  
  
"The Room of Spirit and Time. It is quite useful. Last time our Gohan went inside he emerged the next day the strongest in the universe." Popo stated in his earnest way.  
  
"But wasn't there some sort of downside? Like a limited number of days you could use it?" Asked Videl, remembering only the gist of Gohan's life in review from a second hand source.  
  
"Yes, but I have been thinking about if I could change that. And I think I can, it might take a while, but I have confidence." Said Dende proud of how far he had come in his duties.  
  
"Still, I'd hate to use it, unless you are sure we could fall back on it later." Said Gohan knowingly, though obviously wary of the possibility of more threats.  
  
"Come now, Gohan, this is important as well. Don't think we did not hear your discussion with Vegeta. He does make a good point." Scolded Piccolo.  
  
Even if Gohan knew of the second conversation about strength, it was only enough to bring his embarrassment slightly lower than the red glow of Videl. She was mortified, THE TALK overheard by more than just the parental figures assaulting them? It was just too much. Seeing this Dende came to the rescue.  
  
"No, no not that. We heard the start of THAT talk, but frankly to us asexual aliens it really was not very interesting, so we mostly ignored it. What Piccolo meant was, well Gohan should I tell her?"  
  
Gohan shook his head and continued. "It was about my inherent need to protect you. And the harm I might bring to others, or Satan City or the planet in its cause. He suggested we get you strong enough to be beyond harm for crime fighting, and fast." He said in deep concentration on the issue.  
  
"I see." Said Videl, both touched and terrified at the prospect. And then altogether excited on just how strong she might become. "What do I need to do?"  
  
Gohan thought for a few moments as all eyes were on him. Even Piccolo yielded to him, for he might have been the best to plan for attacks and such, there was too much effect on and interaction with human life for his knowledge to give any benefit.  
  
"For now I say we just get Videl some weighted clothes. And Dende, you work on the room. We may still use it, but if not it would be useful in the future at least. But now there is something else we must do." He said in full seriousness. Mentally preparing himself for the task ahead.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
End Notes. This is probably my longest chapter so far, a good thing after the delay. Decided to end there a while ago without the next step set in stone. For a while I almost sent them into the time room, but that would remove all of the fun. Now that we have met a good portion of the gang, time to sort out all the changes and um, pending changes. Thank you for reading. More to come. 


	13. An Extraordinary Gentleman Caller

I knew all along how I wanted to do this part, but it was not till just the other day, that the feel of it came to me. (And as a bonus for the long wait, this is an extra long chapter, nearly double usual length 4500 words.) Here is chapter thirteen.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
-------------  
  
Last time:  
  
"For now I say we just get Videl some weighted clothes. And Dende, you work on the room. We may still use it, but if not it would be useful in the future at least. But now there is something else we must do." He said in full seriousness. Mentally preparing himself for the task ahead.  
  
-------------  
  
Videl saw the look on his face, so serious, strong, resolute, and only one thing came to her mind. It was really the only thing on her mind since the unnerving conversations with his family and close friends. And, if she was honest with herself it was the only thing that she had thought about since the first night after they met. IT was these strong feeling that both excited and terrified her at that look. So much so that she forgot that his mind was completely open to her. If she had, she would have known why he was laughing at her.  
  
The look on her face, that of anxiousness and longing with a touch of fear, coupled with her thoughts, and lack of attention to his, made Gohan laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What?" Videl asked angrily.  
  
.:: You have forgotten, somehow. I think it is the stress my extended family has put on you. Listen to my feelings, know that I am on the same page as you when it comes to our, um, closeness. ::. Even telepathically his nervousness was apparent.  
  
As Videl opened her mind from her own fitful emotions, she realized that he had not resolved to bed her and quash the issue. No his thoughts and resolve were of something altogether different and utterly more terrorizing.  
  
"You cannot be serious, not after everything that happened today?" She asked aloud, astounded, and further confusing their hosts.  
  
"I only mean to be introduced, this will take some time to explain the whole truth. But I refuse to sneak around like a thief. We have nothing to be ashamed of." Said Gohan, in a soothing, assuring and maddeningly logical, for Videl at least, way.  
  
She signed and nodded in defeat and agreement. "I suppose the faster we get him used to you, the better." As a concerned look settled in on her face Gohan turned to the others.  
  
"I have been putting off meeting her dad, but now I figure it is about time. Piccolo if you could?" He asked of his old friend and teacher.  
  
"Of course. Videl you will feel a difference right away." He instructed as he raised his hand and used his power to increase the weight of every item of clothing she wore.  
  
"Wow, it is like the gravity room. This is gonna speed me up a lot isn't it?" She asked sweating a little bit. Whether the sweat was the exertion or the worry it was hard to differentiate.  
  
"I'll make you a couple extra pairs too, just take your extras to Gohan's and Chi-Chi can tell you how to clean them." He added rather nicely for him. His mouth curled up in a subtle smile realizing that this girl was fast growing on him as well. In another flash he gave two more identical outfits to Gohan, to carry for her.  
  
"Good luck you two." Said Popo as he headed off to his duties. The pair thanked him for his support and well wishes.  
  
Dende and Piccolo walked them to the edge of the lookout. The couple looked over the edge as if they would fall to their deaths weighed down by the difficulties before them. Then their friend behind them spoke.  
  
"I don't claim to know anything about love or pairings, but I know Gohan, and he seems happier than I have seen him in a long time, even with all that is ahead. And seeing this I can tell you, it will all be fine in the long run." Said Piccolo as he turned shook his head and smiled at the pair in spite of himself.  
  
"It's true. And if there is anything I can do to help, beyond which I have committed to, please don't be afraid to ask." Dende added in his emphatic and cheerful way.  
  
"Thank you, both of you." Said Videl sincerely, before continuing absent- mindedly. "What a thing it must be to have God offering you any help you need?"  
  
Gohan just smiled widely at her, then in a flash pulled her over the side and flew back toward her home. As they left they could hear the laughs of the Nameks who lived at the top of the world.  
  
=-=-=-=-=  
  
Gohan paused in the air above Satan Mansion. He looked to the precious bundle in his arms and asked.  
  
"Are you ready for this? I won't force you." He said compassionately.  
  
:: No you are right. We need to do this sooner or later. :: Came her silent reply. "But you do know that you may need to show him that you are strong enough to take care of me." She spoke aloud while remembering many occasions when her father had outlined his No Boys rule.  
  
"I think I can handle that. Here we go." He spoke with a smile as he plummeted to the ground with ease, and set her before her front door. He left again for a second to deposit her new clothes on her balcony before he appeared beside her again.  
  
To her credit, Videl did not have any trouble with her keys or the lock. Not that her nervousness was a secret, but she took heart at her composure as they entered the large foyer, and called out for the judge.  
  
"Daddy! Are you nearby? I have someone I want you to meet!" She yelled in the direction of Mr. Satan's private study. The yell echoed throughout the large entranceway, the echoing in Gohan's sensitive ears made him worry for the terribly expensive looking crystal chandelier that hung above it all. Videl took note of the spare thought and smiled at him.  
  
"Here I am honey, now just who is this friend. . . A boy??" Asked the world champion in disbelief, not quite shouting but still putting the bitter taste of the word into his intonation.  
  
"Yes daddy, this is Gohan. He is a new friend of mine, and he is a boy, of course." She added with a wry smile added to the first few words spoken to the boy to accompany the knowing glance.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Gohan said politely extending his hand in greeting.  
  
"Gohan eh? You are friends with my little princess? How long have you know her?" Asked the suspicious father, with a remarkably objective tone.  
  
"Yes sir, Videl and I are friends. And to your other question, I started school with her on Monday, so it has been a couple of days now. She was actually the first person that I met here in the city." He mused in the way only he could, oblivious to the interrogation he was receiving.  
  
"Do you have a family name? Or are you hiding something?" Mr. Satan further inquired, mentally making a list of things he did not like about the boy already.  
  
"I can answer that, he kinda is hiding something." Said Videl with a comforting look to Gohan before she continued. "You see his dad is famous too. Son Gohan is his full name." Videl could tell by the look on her father's face that he was on his way to the connection but still could be as far as an hour away. "As in Son Goku, your predecessor as Number-One- Under-Heaven Champion." She concluded, even spelling out the title of 'World Champ' in it's literal meaning. [**]  
  
"Wow, that actually is impressive. So I'd imagine that is how you got to be friends, so much in common. So sweetie did you bring him home to impress your old man with your famous friends?" He asked dismissing this situation for a 'near miss'.  
  
"I bet Videl could do far better than me in that regard." Said Gohan jokingly, earning a nice full laugh from Videl, and doing harm to her father's mood. Friendly interactions like this with boys do little to ease the mind of protective fathers everywhere, let alone one of the most protective of all.  
  
Before her father could find some other reason to assault Gohan for being near her, Videl pressed onward.  
  
"Yes Daddy, Gohan and I did become fast friends because of what we have in common, but not our fathers, at least not directly." She said cryptically earning her dad's interest and dread.  
  
"What is that, the martial arts?" He asked carefully.  
  
"No. We both know what REALLY happened at the Cell Games. Even the parts you don't know because you were unconscious or cowering behind that TV guy." Said Videl so simply that she forgot to notice when her father imploded.  
  
Once Mr. Satan had regained his wits, they were in the front sitting room. He was in his usual chair, Videl was attending to him, kneeling in front and Gohan was standing over her, looking worried for the first time since his visit began.  
  
"How did you? How do you?" Began first words from the shocked father. The simple way in which his biggest fraud was revealed to his pride and joy had stopped him in thought for a time as he was ushered to a place to sit and take some strain off.  
  
"Well I found that tape of yours, the remote view, in our old house. That was a few weeks ago. It was very interesting. I came to several conclusions just based on that, then when I compared notes with Gohan I knew I was right." She said simply, reassuring him with her calm.  
  
"And you aren't mad? I mean, I never told you, have been lying, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I am sorry." He stammered, as his guilt pulled his eyes and head ground-ward in shame.  
  
"At first I was, but then I started to realize that you were just as trapped in your fame as I feel sometimes. And I guess I started to feel sorry for you. Not that I am not disappointed, but you still are my dad and I do love you." She scolded in a comforting way before hugging the big lug.  
  
"Thank you Videl. I am so sorry." He said tearing, hugging her back. And as he set his head on her shoulder he looked to Gohan. He still stood over them, with a soft look on his face at the scene before him.  
  
"You should thank Gohan, before I met him I was quite mad at you. But he explained some things to me, and some facts, and basically just reminded that faults and all you are still my dad." She said aloud as they parted. Before adding as she turned to him. ::You showed me all that, in just these few days with your family. I aim to return the favor. ::  
  
"Thank you son." Added Mr. Satan earnestly. Gohan just smiled shyly to all of the things said to and about him, as well as the focus shift. "By the way, you never told me how he knew. Did you show him that tape?"  
  
"No he was there." Said Videl so simply that she did not realize they were her words. She looked to Gohan, then to her father, only after that did her hand fly to her own mouth realizing that she said it, and so simply. Gohan tenderly smiled at her as she gasped, showing so simply and completely that it was all right.  
  
"IT was YOU!!!" Gasped the Champ, if not for the previous shock he might have been knocked from his chair at the revelation.  
  
"Yes." Simply, directly was Gohan's response.  
  
"And you aren't mad either?" Asked Mr. Satan softly, afraid.  
  
"No." Even more simply, nonchalantly even.  
  
"But, I mean, how, I mean, why not?"  
  
"I was very young, and the earth needed a hero they could look up to and you did that well. Plus with the loss of my dad, lets just say that you ended up doing me a favor." Said Gohan to the shock but eventual acceptance of the usurper.  
  
"But he was so, strong. No offense, but you don't look all that strong." Said Mr. Satan carefully.  
  
"Trust me he is. I have seen some of his strength." Said Videl with pride, before adding, a little dreamily. "He is quite the crime fighter."  
  
"So that's you too huh? Well not that I don't believe you, but lets have a demonstration. Can you really truly fly?" The champ ended the request in a manner that was not exactly identical to his daughter's similar question.  
  
"OK. Do you have a gym or something?" Asked Gohan as he eyed the expensive looking furniture, art, and other decorations that could be easily destroyed with the slightest display of his strength.  
  
"I think the basement workout space will be best." Answered Videl knowingly.  
  
The room that he led them to, 'the basement workout space', would have put to shame any giant health club that stood next to and adjoined a martial arts temple. It was a space with every conceivable device for training on one half, weights aerobic machines, and the like. And the other half was sparing area, punching bags and even a breaking area. Now half is a relative term. For as big as the mansion was, it seemed this area was just as big underneath, if not bigger.  
  
So in the daunting workout bunker, Mr. Satan felt quite comfortable that he had gained some confidence, and could resume his fatherly role. He turned to the intruding boy, though he was an unexpected help, and comfort, he still was a boy with his daughter something never to be taken lightly. The look he wore on his face was one of impressed confusion.  
  
"What is all this stuff for?" Gohan asked curiously. He knew what it was, conceptually, but given who he was, had no working knowledge of any of it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Mr. Satan, even more confused. Was the kid messing with him?  
  
"Gohan is confused cause he's never used anything like this. It all is designed to focus on certain muscles, or types of exercises or techniques." She explained.  
  
"Never used, seriously? Then how could he be strong? I don't understand." Said Mr. Satan.  
  
"It is different for him. Let's just say that he could do anything you asked of him in this room with ease. Actually his seven-year-old brother could too. And don't just think that it is inherited from his dad, even his mom trained with Goku." At that Videl looked away quickly, as she remembered Chi-Chi's earlier 'training' comment. Gohan made a muted 'eep' at the echoed memory.  
  
Mr. Satan took the sound from the boy as reluctance at the challenge. So he decided to begin the tests.  
  
"Now, my boy, strength is not everything, but it is important, and is a good place to start. Let's see how much you can lift." He said as he led them to a weight rack near the bench press. "So how much can you bench?" He asked.  
  
Gohan looked to Videl as she smirked at him. "Lift it for him." She said simply.  
  
"Ok." He replied as he simply went up to the shiny rack of funny shaped pieces of metal took handholds on either side of the support and lifted it to waist level. "Where would you like it?" He asked.  
  
"That's fine." Squeaked Mr. Satan as he mentally counted the dumbbells and free weights on it. As he worked his math as quickly as possible, Videl decided to help.  
  
"Gohan, the numbers on the metal are the weight of each piece how much is on the rack?" Asked Videl, snapping Mr. Satan from his math woes.  
  
"About 400 pounds in barred ones and 500 in flat ones. I guess the rack weighed about a hundred cause it felt like a thousand to me." Answer Gohan while pondering. As if to finish his thought he picked it up got a feel for the weight again, and set it back down with a nod.  
  
A few long seconds later, the champ blinked his eyes back into his head and forced out another challenge.  
  
"And the flying? Is that for real?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Sure, just look at Videl." Said Gohan as he gestured to where she hovered.  
  
"Amazing. How do you do that?" Mr. Satan asked of Gohan.  
  
"How I do it? I just taught her how to apply her energy. It is just something you can learn if you can control yourself and have enough power." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"He taught you how to fly so well in so short a time? I thought for sure it was a trick. And when I saw you floating, I thought he was I dunno projecting it to you. Floating you." Mr. Satan said to his daughter apologetically. "This sure is some talented friend. How could I expect less of my talented daughter?" He concluded with a proud smile.  
  
"Thanks dad. Ok so now what?" She asked looking like he could ask anything of the boy and she would still be just as confident.  
  
"Um, how about breaking, that is an important measure of the martial artist mind over matter and all." Said the champ unsure of just who he was dealing with at every moment.  
  
"Before you ask Gohan, breaking boards and bricks is a little showy, but it is a good way to demonstrate just where you are in strength. You have found reason to do similar things haven't you?" She asked with a smile and a memory of a certain mountain exploding.  
  
"I suppose, so what do I need to do?" Looking at the pairs of cinderblock stacks on which a careful stack of wood pieces stood.  
  
"Just break as many as you can." Mr. Satan instructed with confidence towards the 10-board stack.  
  
"Break the three piles." :: Not too fast either! ::  
  
Before Mr. Satan could even process the quick vocal instructions Gohan had chopped through the stack of wood like it was a pile of feathers. Then he quickly recovered pulled two fists to eye level, paused for a second then punched the cinderblocks. The damage to the floor from the nonchalant chop was actually remarkable. But compared to the mess that was beneath the cinderblock dust after the punches, it was not even worth note.  
  
There were two identical craters in the floor about 5-6 inches deep, in a circular pattern that took up about one square foot, and cracks in the visible concrete could be seen trailing many yards away. The shaking of the house subsided a moment later, and only then did Mr. Satan realize that Gohan had not even punched all the way into the blocks. His hands rested just an inch or two below where the blocks were a moment before.  
  
"Be careful, you will knock down the house!" Scolded Videl.  
  
"Oops sorry." Apologized Gohan.  
  
"Just how strong are you?" Stammered the older man.  
  
"He is the strongest." Said Videl full of confidence, before Gohan could answer in his humble unassuming way. ::Trust me, this is a time to be forthcoming about strength. It will only help for later. :: She offered to hush any protests. He just smiled shyly at her suggestions of later.  
  
"Strongest? He looks kinda scrawny to me." Said Mr. Satan, gaining confidence if only to spite the shy, but strong looks they were trading.  
  
"He does not want to be recognized. He wants to keep your secrets. You really should be thankful." Said Videl, knowing better but hoping this was enough to convince him. The look on his face showed skepticism as he sized up the boy. "Fine. Gohan, show him you aren't scrawny."  
  
"If you say so." Gohan simply removed his school dress shirt, hoping that the sleeveless tee underneath would prove enough of a point. Something about being half naked around Videl at this point seemed dangerous. He shyly looked to the older man after he neatly folded his shirt and set it on a nearby table.  
  
Mr. Satan could not help but be impressed by the young man's slim but well- built physique. "You must work out an awful lot, son." He said as he turned to his daughter for confirmation, he saw something he definitely did not like. He saw his only daughter eyeing the young man hungrily with a furtive grin on her face. No, he did not like this at all. "Videl!" He admonished.  
  
"Sorry." She said as she caught herself and turned away quickly. :: Dangerous? You ain't kidding! :: "Gohan show him all of it, something he might have seen seven years ago." Mr. Satan eyed her with curiosity and a slight fear of the pure power he had seen at the Cell Games. :: Just go super to prove to him once and for all. Do it dramatically. :: She instructed silently.  
  
"If you say so. Stand back." He said shaking his head, before issuing his warning with utmost seriousness.  
  
Mr. Satan simply took a step back and waited for something to happen. Videl wisely walked six feet away and winked at Gohan as an indication that he should start.  
  
Gohan set his face in a moment of concentration, pulling upon his latent power to push his ki to that barrier where the legendary power of his father's people would spring forth in a fiery golden blaze.  
  
The World's Champion stood awaiting movement from the boy before him. The subtle stirring of the air did not give him any indication that the boy was doing anything; he was just standing there, knees bent and arms at his side. A moment later he noticed the wind picking up with curiosity before the air around the boy began to boil within his white aura. At this point he could nearly feel the energy coming off the boy, but the slight growing noise he made let him know that he was just getting started. At this point he felt a chill of recognition, this power that made his hair stand up, this was the power of Cell, he recalled, the energy of absolute physical power.  
  
Videl could feel he was getting close in his slow build up, and wisely braced for the burst when he pushed through to the next level. Her father was not nearly as prepared for the change.  
  
Mr. Satan was in awe of the energy emanating from the boy. And he was also vaguely aware this was building to, something. There was a moment where the flare of his newly realized aura slowed, and the air calmed, for a fraction of a second the room was calm. And then in an instant, he felt it again. The push of energy sending the air in all directions, he was hit with wind, yes, but also with the force of his energy. Mr. Satan recognized this as well, that feeling from the fateful day, of the world being shaken by the inherent power of a titan. And then as he picked himself off the floor he saw it, the face of his savior, years older, with shorter, maybe even tamer hair, but that same green, cold, callous, pitiless eyes of the true world's savior. Here was the truth, and for the first time he actually believed that the boy had been there, and had won over the beast.  
  
"The power, I can feel it!" Exclaimed the man. Even before he spoke Gohan had lowered his aura and energy to its lowest in this form, and allowed them to approach again. The champ moved close again as his daughter did, not even noticing when he got up from the floor. "He's gotten even bigger! How is that possible?" He asked Gohan.  
  
"It is a function of lowering your strength to behave normally. If he were like this all the time the strain would be great just to keep from crushing a glass in his hand. Not that he couldn't do that normally but as strength increases control becomes more difficult." Explained Videl.  
  
"Actually sir, Videl is nearly to the point where she can control her strength thusly. She does even now slightly. If you notice that her legs still keep their feminine shape even though they are as strong as yours." Pointed out Gohan before realizing his two mistakes in the look in Videl's eyes.  
  
If Mr. Satan had heard him comment on something so sexual as the status of and appearance or appeal of her legs, let alone the fact that she was implied to be as strong as her father, he did not make any indication. He only appeared to be deep in thought. "Is that so?" He concluded.  
  
"Well Gohan I suppose you need to be heading home?" Asked Videl as she decided to end their visit there, for fear of any damaged they had done to her father. :: That is enough for tonight. I don't think he heard anything we said since he was knocked over. :: Gohan just nodded in response as he powered down and they all headed upstairs and toward the door.  
  
At the top of the stairs Mr. Satan had stopped quickly. And so they three stood in the kitchen area Gohan and Videl eyeing the champ nervously as something in the way he had stopped made them think he had been listening to everything after all.  
  
"I have been thinking. And I have a question to ask before you leave." Said the Champ cryptically. The way he asked first gave Videl a quick surge of panic.  
  
"Anything sir." Replied Gohan resolved to make sure this first visit ended well.  
  
"Gohan my boy, this power of yours. Is it hereditary?" Asked Mr. Satan with a glimmer of something oddly familiar in his eye.  
  
"I guess you could say that, but there is more to it than that." Started Gohan only to be cut off.  
  
"But your father had it, and your brother has it, and it is something that will continue." The champ asked as that something increased.  
  
"Yes." Said Gohan as confused as Videl next to him.  
  
"Excellent. Well you are certainly welcome here anytime. And you should have dinner here, say on Saturday night, you two can work out the particulars just let me know. See you then."  
  
"Yes sir. Goodbye." Said Gohan as the champ exited. Once he was gone he allowed himself to gulp in dread.  
  
"What?" Asked Videl. "I don't know how that could have gone better." She exclaimed in relief and surprise.  
  
:: I didn't realize at first, but that look in his eyes, I had seen it before. And it terrified me more than anything I have ever known. ::  
  
::What look?::  
  
::When he asked me about hereditary power, he had the look of my mother. When she is talking about grandchildren.::  
  
"Oh my god it was!!" Videl Gasped, in disbelief and horror.  
  
:: It almost would be better if he hated me.::  
  
:: I dunno, it could have its advantages.:: Added Videl coyly, if silently.  
  
"Yeah, until the two of them meet." Said Gohan in pure dismay.  
  
At this Videl went pale for a few long moments. Before she was roused back to life by a very exuberant goodbye kiss.  
  
::Wow, this is a sudden change in opinion, sudden, but nice. Why the change?::  
  
:: I figure if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.:: He added silently as he added a big smile to the lip lock than grew with it's partner till it broke the kiss.  
  
"Goodnight." They said in laughing unison. Then she walked him back to the door, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek for her father's sake to send him on his way. At the top of the stairs, Mr. Satan smiled broadly, all his worrying had been in vain after all. His daughter might just have secured her future, and his legacy.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
End Notes. At last check no one had guessed this is where we were going. I guess that means it went to plan. Sorry it took so long. This is honestly the only way I could see Mr. Satan reacting; I mean how could he not want his descendants to have this strength? This is the true way he is greedy. There may still be some issues of Gohan's worth, but the first requirement, stronger than him, and able to protect her, is met. Hope this came out well; it is one of the parts I have been looking forward to. Thank you for reading. More to come.  
  
** Insofar as I know Tenkaichi means number one under heaven. And according to the DB manga from Viz as well. 


End file.
